First Time for Everything
by twilover6638
Summary: Edward is a player, he makes out with all the girls but has one secret, he's a virgin. He meets Bella, the new girl, and finds out love is a lot more complicated then it looks. Looks like someone is gonna get his v-card stamped! AH. -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is my first twilight fan fic. I hope you like it. If I get some positive feedback (or any at all) I would love to continue it. Anyway here is the summary. **

**Edward is the total player and school (and on the football team), he had make out with all the girls but he has one secret, he's a virgin. Bella is new to the school and meets him but hates his ways toward women. Will they fall in love and both experience their first time? They both attend a boarding school along with Rosalie/Emmett and Alice/Jasper. All human. With some lemons later on.**

**I know there have already been stories like this, but I wanted to give it a try.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Twilight**

**:)**

**P.S. And please review, even if you don't like it.**

**EPOV**

"Hey Eddie get your head in the game man!" Someone called.

I whipped my head to person who was calling me, Emmett, stupid annoying-as-hell brother. Damn it! I told him I hate that name! Currently we were at football practice, which I honestly love, not like most of the guys here. They all play for the "ladies" and to be "popular" I mean yeah those things are a bonus, but what I really love it the game. Ever since I was little my father and I used to always watch football, and I've loved it ever since.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

After practice I was planning on going back to my dorm which I shared with Jasper, my sister's boyfriend. He's also on the team. I almost shared a room with Emmett till I thought of how awful that could be, I mean with his girlfriend Rosalie, they way he smells, and his love of pranks, I decided Jasper was the better choice. Anyway I was getting a drink of water when Ashley (or was it Amy) came by and pulled me down for a kiss! Honesty I wasn't surprised. I pulled away from her and tried to hide my grimace, but apparently was doing a bad job because Emmett started laughing hysterically and Jasper sent me an apologetic smile.

Amy (Ashley, whoever) was oblivious like most girls are. "You were soooo great at practice!" She finished with a giggle.

I get the "ladies" CONSTANTLY! Which isn't always a bad thing I mean some of them are great kissers and totally hot, but as soon as they talk I just want to slit their throats. Seriously I don't get how girls think making their voices high pitch could be attractive!

"Yeah, umm thanks. I have to go." I ran my hand though my sweaty hair and started to walk with Jasper back to the dorms.

"Okay, bye Eddie! Call me anytime you want some fun!" She winked then left. Thank god.

"Oh it's not too bad Edward, she was totally hot!" Jasper nudged my shoulder," Why don't you just go get laid like a normal single-football-player does?"

"Argh I have been over this millions of times! These girls are nice to make out with and stuff, but there ALL idiots, and fake. I want to wait for someone special to give it too." I responded with a little acid in my tone. "And don't even fucking think about telling Emmett how I'm still a you-know-what! He would never let me forget it! Just let him think I get some every night" .I added with a wink.

"Chill man I won't." We were silent for a few minutes. "Ah, jeez look Edward it's you fan club!"

"Hi Edward!" They all screamed.

Well even though I won't go _all _the way, that won't stop me from having some fun.

"Hello ladies." I responded flashing them a smile. "Sorry, but I have to go maybe I will see you guys later."

"Oh yes you will." One of the girls said. I laughed and finally made it to the dorm with Jasper.

"Oh dude, by the way, I will probably spending more time here at night." He said while getting his clothes for his shower.

"Whys that? Are you and Alice in a fight?" I hate when they get in arguments.

"No, she's got a new roommate." He said sounding annoyed.

"WHAT? WHO?" I yelled, I was completely in shock! Alice never wanted a roommate she refused when the administrators tried to force her.

"I know that's exactly what I said! But anyway its some new girl, Alice said she was really nice." He said looking down.

Hmm. A new girl huh. "Have you met her? Is she hot?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"Yes, and hell yeah! Dude the guys are going to be all over her." My eyes widened. Jasper never talked about other girls, she must be hot. Well I will get her eventually no girl has ever resisted my charm. Then Jasper smirked.

"What?" I asked with a innocent expression.

"I know what you think but she's not like those bimbos Edward. Trust me if she was Alice would never let her live with her. I know you like a challenge, but she's going to be tough." And with that he went to the bathroom.

I took out my phone a called Alice. And after four rings, she answered. (Alice always picks up after the first)

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"Yes Alice, it's me your brother." I said sarcastically.

"I know that. What do you want?" She sounded slightly annoyed.

"I heard I'm getting my roommate back. And that you got a new one." I said.

"Yes, her name is Bella and she is going to be having dinner with us at the Italian place on campus." YES! I thought internally.

"Hmm. Okay well I will see you guys ther-" I was cut off by giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. See you at six! Bella I can't belie-" Then she hung up.

Well looks like I have to get ready to meet this mysterious beauty.

**BPOV**

"Dad stop worrying! I'm going to be fine." I whispered in his ear before he left.

"I know, I know Bells, but I'm going to miss you. I love you kiddo." He said his voice full of emotion.

"I love you too dad." And with that he was gone.

I've always wanted to go to a boarding school, and this seemed like the perfect time. My mom just got married to Phil, (My parents have been divorced since I was 10) and they wanted to travel the world. Charlie (My dad) offered to let me live with him in Fork, Washington. But I honestly hate that place. So I came here, to Green Meadow Academy. Or GMA. It's my junior year and I am scared as hell. I'm going have a roommate! What if she is some psycho serial killer, or maybe just really smelly, either way I'm afraid.

I looked around the room to my window. It was beautiful. I saw the ocean extend for miles and mile into the horizon. I was deeply in thought when I heard a high pitched voice.

"Omigosh! You must be Bella!" A little pixel like girl with spiky black hair and beautiful hazel eyes and shockingly pale skin said. She is defiantly one of the most beautiful girls I have seen.

"Yes, and you must be Alice." She ran up and gave me a hug.

"Yes I am! Oh we are going to have soooo much fun together! I can tell we are going to be great friends." She said with a smile. "Do you need help unpacking?" She looked around.

"Oh no no. I already did that." I said with a grin.

"We soooo have to go shopping soon! You need a spicier look." I grimaced- great she likes fashion, "Oh no! Not like that! It's just I love to shop! And I think we could update your look. I'm so sorry if I offended you. Please forgive me!" She pleaded.

"Alice, it's totally fine! And I would love to go shopping with you." I lied. I hate shopping. But if it makes her happy…

"Great! Okay well tonight I hope you don't mind having dinner with my boyfriend, my brothers, and one of my best friends! They would all love to meet you." She grinned.

"Umm okay…" I said. I guess I should make some friends. Maybe they will be as nice as Alice.

"Oh I pick out your outfit! And do your hair and makeup!" But before I could respond her phone rang.

"One sec!" She said to me and went through my clothes, after about 4 rings she went to answer the phone. "Its my brother. Hold on." She picked it up. "Hello?" There was a pause. "I know that." She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She went back to my clothes and pick out some tight low ride jeans and went back to searching. "Yes, her name is Bella and she is going to be having dinner with us at the Italian place on campus." Oh great, what if they don't like me? The other person was still talking when she slammed the draws and turned to me, ""Yeah, yeah. See you at six!" She hung up, "Bella I can't believe your clothes! We have to go shopping tomorrow and pick out some stuff for you." She went to her closet and pulled out a really cute purple blouse. "Here wears this and those jeans and some black heals."

"Umm are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Now go change so I can do your hair and makeup!" She yelled.

I guess I should never disagree with Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It's all in Edward's point of view. At the end there's a little lemon. Sorry if it's weird but it's the first story I have written. Please review and tell me how I did on my lemon. The next one I write will be in Bella's and maybe Edward's.**

**Thanks.**

**I dont own Twilight**

**:)**

**Please review and give me your opinions. Good or bad.**

**EPOV**

Jazz and I were waiting at our table. I have no idea why but I was nervous! Me nervous! This is crazy, I talk (make out) with girls all the time, and how can I be nervous just meeting this Bella person? Our waiter came to our table to get our drinks and was gone. I checked my watch…

They're late.

"Hey guys what's up?" Emmett and said sitting down next to Rosalie.

"Just waiting for Alice and Bella." Jasper responded checking his phone.

"Oh, I heard of her. She is supposed to be really nice." Rose said sounding interested.

"Hey you guys!" Alice said walking up to our table. Next to Alice was an angel. She was so beautiful I just wanted to cry. (Jeez, I sound like a pansy) She had gorgeous long mahogany hair that for some strange reason just wanted to run my fingers through. A heart shaped face with full rose petal lips, and a hot body. Her delicate curves looked great in the clothes she was wearing. But the one thing that really caught my attention was her eyes. Her eyes were a deep brown that I could get myself lost in. From her eyes I could tell she was intelligent and caring. After looking at her for a minute I found that my pants got a little tight. Damn.

"This is Bella, she's my new roommate." Alice continued. "Bella, this is Rosalie and Emmett, you've already met Jasper. And last but not least my brother Edward." Bella looked at everyone then gave me a smile that made my heart stop.

"Hello, it nice to meet you all, I'm sorry were late it's just Alice thinks of me as a Barbie doll." She said with a beautiful voice.

Bella and Alice sat next to each other across from me and Jazz.

Emmett laughed ,"Dude, it's totally fine! We all know Alice, she always late."

Bella smiled.

"So what do you think of GMA?" I asked.

"It really cool so far and almost everyone that I've met has been nice." She said looking down. I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"Bella had a run in with Mike Newton on the way here." Alice while looking at the menu.

"And?" Rosalie asked.

"He just pushy." Bella said looking at Rose.

Pushy? Oh he asked her out. Damn. Well I guess she said no, which is good.

"Hello, can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked _Bella. _His eyes went straight down her shirt. I wanted to punch him.

"Water would be great." She said completely oblivious of our waiter.

"Of course; so are you all ready to order?" He asked eyes still on Bella. If he keeps this up I will punch him.

Everyone order then he got to Bella, "What can I get you?" It sounded like he put a double meaning in his words.

"The mushroom ravioli." Bella said handing him her menu. When she reached over the table I saw a little bit off her chest, and my pants just got really uncomfortable.

Everyone seemed to really like Bella, even Rose. They talked for a lot of the dinner. But I wanted to talk to Bella.

"So Bella, where were you before you moved here?" I asked trying to make conversation with her.

"Well my parents were divorced when I was ten, and I lived with my mom in Phoenix. My mom just got remarried, and wants to travel with her husband. So I came here." Bella said looking into my eyes.

"Did they pull a lot of pranks in Phoenix?" Emmett asked with an evil glint in his eye.

Bella laughed a laugh so beautiful that I just wanted to record so I can listen to it over and over again.

"No, but I guess that's something you like to do, huh?" She asked Emmett.

"Hell yeah! We so have to have a prank war!" Emmett said getting excited that he would have someone new to torture.

"Umm. Okay?" Bella responded. Then Rose got up,

"Bella, Alice will you girls come to the bathroom with me please?" Rose asked.

"Sure." They said in unison.

Once they were out of hearing distance I turned my attention to Em and Jazz, "Dude, she is so hot! I HAVE to have her!"

"Dude, you can try to get her but you better not hurt her." Emmett said looking me in the eyes. Damn. Emmett already thinks of her as a baby sister.

"Yeah, Edward. You can try something romantic with her, but if things don't work out, were on her side." Jazz said. Hmm. WHAT? I am so confused.

"Yeah yeah whatever." It doesn't matter if they won't talk to me, I need Bella.

The rest of dinner went well, I stared at Bella whenever I thought she wasn't looking and when she caught me she blushed, so beautifully and I got even more aroused by her.

"What are your classes?" I asked when we were walking out. I pray we have some classes together.

"Well, first English, trig, biology, P.E, photography, and Spanish." She looked down at her feet.

"Well we have bio and P.E together." I thought aloud.

"Oh no." She grumbled. What? Did she not want any classes with me?

"Do you really hate me that much that you don't want even 2 classes with me?" I asked trying to keep my voice light.

"Oh no no not that!" She blushed. "Its just I am not very athletic, so P.E is going to be so embarrassing."

Hmm. So she's okay with having a class with me?

"Don't worry I won't tell Emmett how many times you trip." I whispered in her ear. She shuddered and I smiled. I pulled back and was about to continue walking with the group when she put her luscious lips to my ear and whispered.

"Thank you." Okay so my pants are officially not fitting. I shuddered and she pulled away to talk to Rose. I am going to need to take an ice cold shower when we get home; especially if she keeps swaying her hips, while walking in front of me. Jazz and I said goodbye to the girls and Emmett and went back to our dorm. And I took and very long cold shower. But it didn't help. That night I dreamt of Bella.

_I was practice football practice alone, when Bella came up with a short skirt and tight shirt._

"_Hey Edward," she said in my ear. "Do you mind if I join you?" She asked seductively while batting her long eyelashes. She grabbed the ball and ran. I just stood there dumbstruck by the way her breast bounced up and down, and the hips swaying side to side. My pants were really tight, and my little Eddie was just begging for release. Then I ran and tackled her to the ground._

_ I held her arms over her head and kissed her as passionately as possible. She kissed me back. Her warm mouth was heavenly while our tongues fought for dominance. And her taste was incredible. She started to grind her hips into my very prominent boner, and I let out a moan. She giggled and pushed me back so she was straddling my waist. _

_She bent over to kiss me again and I saw a glimpsed of her delicious cleavage. She ground her tight ass into my growing…problem… and I let out another moan. Then she whispered into my ear, "Oh Edward, I want you now!" She growled and it had to be the sexiest thing I have even heard. She started to grind harder then poof! She was gone._

I woke up sweating and stiff as a board. Damn it. I need some releases! I've never felt like I need a girl as much as I do right now! What I wouldn't give to have Bella in my bed right now! Maybe she's the one. I think I have found that special someone to give my most prized possession too. But the really question is, will she want it? Either way I'm going to try everything to get her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing my story and also adding it to your favorites! I totally wasn't expecting that many!! I hope you guys like this chapter; this is like the last one, but in Bella's POV. Just so you know, I'm going to try and update once a day, but you all know how sometimes real life gets in the way; so if not everyday than I will every other day. Anyway enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**:)**

**BPOV**

_Holy shit what the hell did I get myself into?_ That was the only thing I was thinking the whole time Alice gave me my makeover. After she got off the phone she wanted me to take a shower so she could blow dry my hair, I told her it was unnecessary but, you know Alice. When I got out of our private bathroom (which by the way was really nice) I got attacked.

First she put all sorts of creams and gunk in my hair then dries it, and then puts MORE gunk! Argh! I hate getting _prettified_ it's such a waste of time. Then she did my makeup! I swear my pores are going to be clogged for DAYS!

Anyway when she was done, I still couldn't see it! Apparently I had to get the clothes to see the whole packet and get the full affect. I checked glanced back at Alice's alarm clock, and we only had ten minutes!

"ALICE! We're going to be late!" I yelled while putting my shoes on and looking in the mirror. And I have to admit I looked kind of hot.

"Calm down, we're both ready. Let's go." Alice grabbed my hand and we practically ran out of our dorm.

Once outside we slowed to a walk. The whole time Alice was telling me more about her family, boyfriend, and best friend.

"Well, my brother Emmett is dating my best friend Rosalie who is also my boyfriend, Jasper's sister." Alice told me when we were only a block away from the Italian place.

"Huh?" Hmm. That doesn't really make sense.

Alice chuckled, "I know, don't worry when you see them it will make more sense. So just so you know who's who, Rosalie is the only girl there, you've met Jasper," Oh yes, Jasper was that really tall blonde guy that came by to say hi to Alice while she was giving me a makeover, "Emmett is the really muscular one and my annoying brother Edward is the-"

She was cut off by some guy running up to us, "Hi you must be Bella."

The boy was blonde and kind of cute, and probably the same age as Alice and I. "Yes?" I said making it sound more like a question.

"I'm Mike, and I was wondering if-" Now it was his turn to be cut off.

"Sorry, _Mike_," Alice sneered his name, "But Bella and I are late for something. Goodbye." She then grabbed my hand and started to pull away.

"Oh okay, bye Bella, but we have to see each other soon!" Mike said while waving at us.

"Umm bye?" Was this guy going to ask me out?

Alice and I walked in the restaurant and went to one of the tables in the back. The Italian place was called _Bella Italiana _and was very nice; I'm surprised they have nice restaurants like this on campus, but then again this is a very _pricey_ school. Mom and Charlie and had to dip into their retirement funds to get me here.

I looked around the table and saw the most beautiful blonde girl with a perfect body. Ouch, there goes my self esteem. Next to her was apparently Emmett because he was HUGE not as in fat, but a serious weight lifter. Across the table was Jasper who I already met. By the way he and Alice are the most perfect couple!

And last but not least Edward. Whoosh! My breath just got knocked out of me! He is the hottest guy I have ever seen! His hair was such a strange color, it was kind of bronze. And it was messy, in a sexy way. It was totally the ultimate sex hair. I just wanted to touch it.

_Weird_.

He had definite cheekbones and such kissable lips! And his body, _oh god! _His body had to be the work of an angel! But what really got me, was his eyes. His eyes were a piercing green, that was more beautiful then emeralds! I could just stare into his eyes all day, and never get bored.

I smiled at him then Alice introduced me to everyone.

"This is Bella, she's my new roommate." Alice continued. "Bella, this is Rosalie and Emmett, you've already met Jasper. And last but not least my brother Edward." I made eye contact with everyone, and then smiled at Edward again, just because I couldn't help it.

"Hello, it nice to meet you all, I'm sorry were late it's just Alice thinks of me as a Barbie doll." I said giving Alice an annoyed look.

Alice and I took our seats across from Jasper and Edward.

Emmett laughed ,"Dude, it's totally fine! We all know Alice, she always late."

I smiled. Emmett kind of reminds me of a teddy bear.

"So what do you think of GMA?" Edward asked in a voice that was unintentionally sexy.

"It really cool so far and almost everyone that I've met has been nice." I said looking down. My thoughts drifted to Mike.

"Bella had a run in with Mike Newton on the way here." Alice while looking at the menu.

"And?" Rosalie spoke for the first time.

"He just pushy." I said looking at Rose and trying very hard not to stare at the god sitting across from me.

Before she could respond the waiter came by to take our orders.

Then Edward asked me a question that I have heard way too many times today.

"So Bella, where were you before you moved here?"

"Well my parents were divorced when I was ten, and I lived with my mom in Phoenix. My mom just got remarried, and wants to travel with her husband. So I came here." I was caught in his eyes.

"Did they pull a lot of pranks in Phoenix?" Emmett asked; it looked like there was a plan forming in his mind. Oh of course, always pick on the new girl. I laughed.

"No, but I guess that's something you like to do, huh?"

"Hell yeah! We so have to have a prank war!" Okay now I know he was planning something.

"Umm. Okay?" I really didn't know what to say to that, and then Rose got up.

"Bella, Alice will you girls come to the bathroom with me please?" Rose asked us.

"Sure." We said at the same time.

We got into the bathroom and Rose got straight to the point.

"Bella, I really like you, and I'm just saying this to protect you." She looked straight into my eyes showing that she was serious.

"I like you too Rose! But what are you talking about?"

"I think Edward likes you." I froze. "Listen I know you probably think he's cute and stuff, but he's a hmm… how do I say this nicely?" She paused. "Aww, whatever." She mumble. "He's a manwhore. He's made out with almost every single hot girl at school and he wants you next, he likes a challenge Bella, and that's what you are."

I couldn't move.

I looked at Alice and she looked angry. "Rose! Why would you say that? Maybe Bella could be good for him! Did you not see the way he was staring at her?" She questioned.

"Yes, and I'm just trying to protected her Alice." Rose said crossing her arms.

"Trust me you guys I'm not interested in some manwhore." I laughed nervously. "Plus you don't even know if he likes me."

"He does!" They both shouted.

"I think we should get back." I said walking to the door. And they followed.

Dinner went good, I think. I mean Rose seemed really cool, and Emmett and Jasper seemed nice. And Edward just seemed delicious.

Ugh what is wrong with me? I've only had one boyfriend, and it was in 7th grade! Yet all of a sudden I start having very inappropriate fantasies about some guy I barely know!

When we were walking back to the dorms Edward came to walk with me. Alice gave me a hopeful smile, while Rose gave me a warning one.

"What are your classes?" He suddenly asked.

"Well, first English, trig, biology, P.E, photography, and Spanish." I looked down, so I wouldn't get trapped in his eyes.

"Well we have bio and P.E together." He said out loud.

"Oh no." I mumbled. Damn it! Now he's going to see me and all my clumsy glory.

"Do you really hate me that much that you don't want even 2 classes with me?" He asked, sounding a bit bothered.

"Oh no no not that!" I assured him. "It's just I am not very athletic, so P.E is going to be so embarrassing."

Then he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry I won't tell Emmett how many times you trip." Oh god he sounds so sexy! I shuddered and I saw him grin. Hmm, okay mister cocky, two can play this game. He started to walk away when I pulled him back to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you." Mmmm, he smells so good! That can't be cologne can it? I saw his shudder and I walked away to talk to Rose.

But before I could say anything to her she said, "Just be careful, and know that I'm here for you." I really didn't know what she was talking about so I just nodded.

After Alice and I said our goodbyes we went up to our room and got ready for bed. I fell asleep instantaneously. That night I dreamt of Edward.

_In my dream, I was chasing Edward in a forest, but he was always out of reach. I followed him into this meadow and just when I thought I had him, he disappeared._

Gee, I wonder what that dream means. I woke up and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. So I thought about Edward. I don't know why I could like him! I barely know him! And Rose even warned me that he's a player! He has to be the worst guy I can date right now!

I can't like Edward Cullen. I chanted in my head.

But the thing is, I do.

_Damn it Bella why do you have to be so stupid?!_

**Okay that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. It was basically chapter 2 but in BPOV. I'm not going to do that very often I just thought maybe you guys wanted to see what she was thinking when she first met Edward. Anyway, please review and tell me what POV you like better. Personally I like Edward, but I would love to hear your opinions. Thank you so much for reading. And I will have another chapter out soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm totally glad some of you liked my last chapter, I was scared you wouldn't. But anyway I hope you like this one! I totally love getting reviews from you guys, so keep them coming! Also I was thinking of adding a lemon pretty soon. What do you think? I know BPOV is really short right here but it starts up again, I know some people don't like switching characters but if I didn't then this chapter would be extremely short. Just so you know Bella's personality is different in my story then it is in Twilight. Just to clear up some confusion any of you might have for this chapter or future ones; in my story she is a little more independent, confident, and outspoken. **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**:)**

**BPOV**

Just friends, just friends, just friends…

NOTHING MORE!

**EPOV**

A week past since Bella has been in my life, and each day we seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Since we have two classes together I've gotten to know more about her, yet I always feel like she has he walls up. And not letting me completely in.

I still made out with random girls, just not as often; whenever I felt their lips on mine I would always be disappointed it wasn't Bella.

She has been on my mind more and more lately; she is really all I can think about.

Bella and I have started to become friends and I think she is starting to trust me, oh how I wish I could feel those soft, warm, plump lips-

_WACK_

Ouch, stupid fucking Mike Newton ran his big ass head right into my chest!

"Damn it Cullen! Get into the game and stop daydreaming!" Coach screamed at me, while I staggered back. "Okay boys, that's it for practice, see yall tomorrow." He waved and left.

I was starting to walk back to my dorm when I heard Newton walking to Black, Jacob Black. I've always hated him. They were standing around the corner to the entrance of my dorm.

"Dude, I asked her out but she keeps making up excuses!" Mike exclaimed.

Hmmm, who are they talking about?

"Yeah, well maybe that means she doesn't like you!" Jacob pushed back is long hair and continued, "I gave you a week, and your time is up, I'm asking her out tonight."

"Jazz?" I whisper. He looked up to signal that he had heard me, "Who are they talking about?"

Jasper sighed. "Bella."

Damn it!!!!! "Do you think she is going to say yes?" Bella and I were making a lot of progress in our friendship and I wanted to ask her out on a date in the next week or so.

Jasper shrugged. Then I went to take a shower and work on some homework.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know it's dark outside. I turned to look at my alarm clock, it said 10:37. Hmm, Jasper should be here by now… And right on cue he opened the door.

"Hey Edward? You up man?" He whispered while peering in the darkness.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked while moving from the desk to my bed.

"Well, I just thought you should know…" He hesitated then looked down, "Bella has a date with Jacob Black on Friday night."

What?????!????? Bella cannot be other guys! I want her! And especially Jacob Black, he just as much as a player as me- well the way I used to be. I have to make sure Bella doesn't get her feelings hurt from this dog.

"What restaurant?" I asked while a plan was forming in my mind.

**BPOV**

Edward and I have become friends. I am determined to just stay friends. Even though when I look into his beautiful green eyes- STOP! Okay I need to stop, Edward would probably never think of me more than a friend.

Yet I can't help but hope that- STOP! Okay no more Edward in my mind, plus he is a player, and I despise guys like that, they make me sick.

Anyway here I am, alone in a park on campus, sitting under a big tree when I see some feet.

I look up and see a guy. He has very tanned skin, long black hair and friendly brown eyes. Also he is huge! Not as big as Emmett but still, very muscular. All around very handsome, but not really my type. My type has green eyes and bronze- _Damn it Bella! _Stop thinking about Edward!

"Can I help you?" I asked the muscular guy that was standing in front of me.

"I'm Jacob." He answered in a husky voice.

"Bella." I said and nodded at him.

"Well, I've seen you around campus a lot, and I was wondering if maybe you would want to go on a date with me?" Jacob gave me a nervous smile.

"Umm, well." Wow, I know this guy for about 30 seconds, and he asks me out! Well he is cute, and would distract me from Edw- "Sure."

His eyes turned much brighter and we exchanged numbers. We said our goodbyes and he said he would call me later tonight.

He was really cute, but nothing compared to Edward, he's more like a brother to me, but I doubt he feels the same way. Even though Jacob was easy to talk to, I could sense there was something off about him. And that he's not good enough, oh well, it's probably because all guys look worthless compared to Edward.

_Ugh, why am I thinking that way!? I'm just his friend and nothing more, I do not like him._

_Yes, you do! Stop denying it!_ The other part of my brain argued.

I went back to my room to shower, I got dress and walked out of the bathroom to see Alice and Jasper making out on our couch! Ugh! I cleared my throat loudly and they broke apart.

"Oh, hi Bella!" Alice said cheerfully, while Jasper nodded and smiled in my direction.

"Hey you guy-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. "Hold on" I said to Alice, she just nodded and skipped back to Jasper to sit in his lap. "Hello?" I answered

"Hi Bella, it Jacob."

"Oh, hi Jacob."

I saw Alice and Jasper exchange a glance.

"I was wondering if maybe this upcoming Friday, if you were available maybe we could go out to dinner and maybe a movie?"

"Umm, sure that's fine, just tell me the time, place, and what movie?"

"Well, six at diner right by the movie theater right by the north side of campus, and the movie starts at seven?" I think he was wondering if I would approve.

"Okay that's fine, I will see you then!"

"Great, umm bye." Jacob said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I have a date with Jacob for dinner and a movie?" I made it sound like a question.

`Alice squealed. "Oh my gosh! That's great! That means we have to go shopping and get you a new outfit and I will do your hai-" I stopped her before she could continue.

"Alice it is casual we will be going to a diner and watching a movie, hardly anything worth shopping for." I said, it was _casual _I would probably just wear jeans and a tank.

Alice pouted. "Fine but I do your hair and makeup."

I sighed giving in, Alice always gets her way.

"Well girls, I have to get back, Edward is probably wondering where I am, it's nearly 10:30." Jasper said looking at his watch.

"Okay Jazz, see you tomorrow." Alice said giving him a goodbye peck.

"Bye Jasper." I said waving.

"Bye girls." And with that, he left to go home to Edward.

Great now _he_ is on my mind again.

For the past week I have been having dreams about _him_ and tonight was no exception. Usually the dreams were about us hanging out and maybe a little flirting, but they have been getting more and more R rated. Sigh. I have no idea what is wrong with me. Then I drifted off to sleep to dream about Edward and me.

_Stupid teenage hormones. _

**Sorry for taking a couple of days to update, but I have been busy with school stuff, anyway I am going to update soon, and I hoped you liked this chapter (even though I don't, it's not my best work, honestly). Although Jacob and Bella plan on going on a date, this is a strictly Bella and Edward story. I already know how the date is going to go, but I think I will have to put another chapter so you guys can see how Bella and Edward's relationship has progressed, I was going to do that in this one, but I really didn't have the time. Sorry. But don't worry in the next chapter, it will be strictly Bella and Edward. I'm also sorry for this chapter being so short, please forgive me! The next one will be at least 2000 words.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter! In this chapter is goes over Bella and Edward more and I wanted to add some drama so here it is! Please tell me what you think about it. **

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I got out of my classes early today. Not that it mattered what happened in class; all my mind could think about was Bella, and how she was going about with that_ beast!!!!_ I know that I shouldn't care, and that she's not mine (no matter how much I wish she was) but I can't help but feel jealous.

After I found out about the date I have been working on my plan. I even got Alice and Jasper in it too! So I haven't really spent as much time as I would like with Bella.

Last week I asked Bella to go the coffee shop on campus with me. We talked about anything and everything. I basically interrogated her, because I want to know everything about her!

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking into the coffee shop with Bella, and I opened the door for her. She mumbled her thanks. I looked at her beautiful face and saw her cheeks were stained pink._

_After we ordered our beverages I led her to a small table towards the back._

"_So Bella is it okay if I ask you some questions?" I really wanted to know what make her tick, her likes and dislikes, her favorites, and basically anything else._

"_Sure."_

_Then I went into full interrogation mode, and asked her everything from her favorite band to where she would want to travel one day. A few of her answers surprised me though._

"_What is your favorite color?" I figured it was an easy question, I was gazing into her big brown eyes, and then suddenly she broke the contact and looked down at the table._

"_Umm… green." She said sounding embarrassed._

"_Why are you blushing?" I asked, but got no respond. "Why is green you favorite?" _

"_It's the color of your eyes." She replied sheepishly._

_I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so I moved on the next question yet, I was totally shocked, and flattered. Maybe she does like me!_

_**End of flashback**_

I'll admit that I like Bella, and that she is amazing in every way… But would I want to be with her? I've never felt like I needed to be with someone before I met Bella.

Plus what about my reputation?

_Screw your reputation Edward! You know those girls aren't even half as good as Bella_. My mind yelled.

My mind is right, I don't care about those girls, but it's still fun to make out with them.

I know I'm going to regret it but whatever.

I took out my phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A very annoying sounding Jessica answered.

**BPOV**

My date was in a couple of days even though I dreaded going on it. I just didn't see Jacob the way I saw Edward.

I know that I'm not supposed to like Edward, he is a player. And I hate guys that treat women like that. It just pisses me off.

I haven't really hung out with Edward this week, last week we got to know each other and became closer. I was starting to think he was becoming one of my best friends here.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was still early; maybe I can spend some time with Edward! I'm sure he's at his dorm since football practice was canceled because of the rain. I pulled my phone out and called him, yet no one answer.

I debate with myself for a good half hour till Alice came through the door.

"Hey Bella! Why are you pacing?" She was just at the mall with Jasper and had ten bags in her hands.

"I'm trying to decide whether or not to go to Edward's." I told her. It was about dinner time, maybe I could bring some food over or we could go out.

"Oh, well go! I'm pretty sure he is in his dorm, just go and surprise him!" And with that she gave me my key and pushed me out the door.

The whole walk to Edward's was agonizing! I just couldn't wait to be with him! Ugh let's face it, I'm totally falling for him!

I walked into his dorm building at straight to the elevators. After I got to his floor I tried to calm myself. What if he's not even here? I really should have called.

Oh well.

I walked up to his room and saw that his door was open, I peaked while knocking lightly.

"Hey Edward I came by to see if you wanted to-" I gasped.

Edward was on his bed making out with some girl; whose name I think was Jessica.

Edward looked up at me with shock clearly written all over his face. He started to get up and come by me so I did the only thing I could do I ran out of there with my broken heart and tears running down my face.

**EPOV**

Jessica came by and we were making out on my bed when I heard a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Hey Edward I came by to see if you wanted to-" followed by a gasp.

I looked up and got trapped in big beautiful sad brown eyes. I start to get up to Bella to explain myself, when she dashed out of the room.

I ran after her calling her name, but she never turned around. Finally I got over to her dorm, ignoring the stares I got, as banged loudly on the door.

"Bella! Bella?" I called loudly.

But all I could hear was sniffles and some probably Alice whispering. Bella came out and my heart broke a little at what I saw. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had clearly been crying. And I did that to her! Ugh I'm such an ass!

"Bella I'm so sorry-" She cut me off.

"Edward it's okay, I should have called first." She sounded so sad.

And even though nothing was going on between us, I still felt as though I had betrayed her in some way. I needed to explain myself.

"Bella- " She cut me off again.

"Edward, you can make out with any girl you want. I'm just so…" And with that I sob started to come out and she slammed the door in my face.

"Bella!" I banged on her door till my fists were red.

"I just hate players Edward! I thought that maybe you were going to change, and that maybe you weren't as bad as I thought. But I was wrong. Don't you see how disgusting you are?" She yelled over my banging.

I stopped and slid down to the floor outside her room and listen to Alice and her talking.

"Alice, I just don't think I can do it." She whispered so low I'm not even sure that's what she said. "I've already been hurt by it before."

"I know Bella, its okay. Just forget about him, you have a date this Friday anyway."

"I don't want to go." Bella said stubbornly.

_I can't believe I hurt Bella! Maybe her feelings are stronger than what I thought. If I decide to be with her I'm really going to have to change. Hell, what is there to decide!? I have to be with her! Seeing her crying is just breaking my heart._

Finally Alice came out, I didn't even realize I was still sitting outside her dorm; it could have been minutes or hours.

"Edward, you need to go." Alice said with disappointment clear in her voice. She really wanted things to work out with Bella and me yet, I have to be a total ass and screw everything up.

I just nodded and went back to my room, it was late and even though I was tired I couldn't sleep! All I could think about was how I made Bella cry! She so good and pure and innocent; it should be a crime to make her cry.

_Never again! _I thought _I will never be the one to make her cry, I will be the one that kisses the tears away and kicks who-ever-made-her-cry's ass. I just want to make her laugh her beautiful laugh and smile her breathtaking smile._

_I will do whatever it takes to get her back!_

I've made girls cry before, but with Bella, it literally kills me to see her cry, and know that I did it. I'm only happy when she's happy and sad when she's sad. But I swear to myself I will never make her sad ever again.

I thought about what she said to me. _Don't you see how disgusting you are? _And the truth is I never saw until now. I never thought anything was bad with the way I was toward women. They came to me, so I just went with it. But when Bella called me disgusting I knew something was wrong. I am disgusting. And I'm going to change that. _Fuck my reputation; I don't care what they think about me! The one person whose opinion matters is Bella's._

_I am no longer going to be a player. I am going to change for Bella, my family, and for myself._

Tomorrow is the beginning of a new day, and the beginning of my new lifestyle.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me if you have any ideas with how Bella should respond to Edward. Or if you still want her to go on her date! And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! And the next chapter should come out shortly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so totally sorry for not updating in a while! I feel horrible, and I hope you're not all super mad at me. It's just that I tried doing another story "Prank Wars" And I left this one, anyway I apologize again and I hope this chapter makes up for it, and I will update soon after this too. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please review!**

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

How could I be so stupid!? I knew that Edward was bad, I knew that he was a player, yet I let my heart fall for him! I know that I totally overreacted back at his dorm though. It's not like we are a couple or anything!

_No matter how much I wish we were._

Plus he probably thinks I am so stupid now. _Which I am_. For seeing him with another girl, and crying!

I haven't talk to Edward yet, even though Alice said that he was sitting outside or room for 45 minutes! I feel sort of bad; I mean I had no right to do that. Yet I still feel horrible.

"That's it Bella! We are going to make him want you so bad that it will hurt!" Alice dragged my crying body of the bed and to her closet.

"What?" I asked confused, "Edward obviously doesn't want me if he was making out with Jessica. And I've already been with a player Alice."

"First, we are going to make you look so incredibly sexy that all the guys will want you," I rolled my eyes, psshh like anyone would want me. "Second he sooooo does want you! I've seen it in his eyes, and he obviously does have some sort of feelings for you if he waited for 45 freaking minutes outside of our dorm!" She yelled "And third, what happened with that guy? You never told me." She asked while looking through her closet.

"Your ridiculous," I muttered then went to sit on her bed. "Well last year I went out with this guy named James. He was a total player, but we started dating and he was really sweet." Alice stopped what she was doing to look at me. "Anyway I thought that he changed and he didn't. After about four months of dating he wanted to have sex, I told him I wasn't ready and he said he would wait for me." I paused to look in Alice's eyes. She was giving me a sad look, she obviously figured out what happens next. "I went over to his house one day to surprise him with dinner, but when I opened the door, he was busy." I started to cry. And Alice came by my side. "With…" I was sobbing now in her shirt.

**(I know that in the beginning I said that she only had one boyfriend in like 7****th**** grade, but I'm changing it now)**

"Who?" Alice asked with a gentle voice.

"My best friend…" I choked out.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Alice said softly, while holding me.

"I've never told anyone that." I said with a crackly voice.

"Well, I'm glad you told me." Alice said. "Are you sure you don't want to go with my plan?" I could tell that she really wants me to do this.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Alice smiled and went back to her closet to pick out and outfit for tomorrow.

"Hon, if you want you can go to bed now, but wake up early to shower and I will do your hair!"

"Okay, g'night." I mumbled while going to my bed.

I lay in bed for hours, yet I couldn't sleep. I know that Edward could hurt me, and he already kind of did, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I need Edward in my life, I don't know why, but I do.

I'm going to go along with Alice's Bella-Barbie plan. I want to be with Edward, but he is going to have to change too.

OMG! And what about my date with Jake?

Crap this is going to be difficult! Well I could just try to get Edward jealous… Hmm, that could work; I mean Alice said he has some feelings for me, so he should be jealous if I go on a date…

My mind was just working in overdrive! I didn't fall asleep until three in the morning!

I didn't have a dream that night, which was nice because I only got three hours of sleep till Alice woke me up to, shower.

It felt so good to be in the shower with the hot water rolling down my back, I relaxed. My muscles were so sore, and the water definitely helped it.

Once I got out and dry, Alice blew dried my hair and curled it. Then she worked on my makeup. Finally after what seemed like hours, she threw some clothes at me and told me to change. I looked at the outfit and gasped! There is no way that I'm going to wear that!

"Ali-" She cut me off.

"Bella, please all the guys will be putty in your hands! Just put it on!" She yelled.

After getting dressed I finally looked in the mirror and gasped!

I was hot.

My hair was in flawless curls cascading down my back, my makeup was done perfectly my eyes were smoky and sexy looking. And my outfit, was not something that I would normally wear, but it looked awesome anyway. It was a dark midnight blue v-neck top, which was very low, I also was wearing a push up bra, so you could see some cleavage. Then I was wear some very tight low rise jean.

All together, I did look pretty sexy.

"Oh my god Bella! You look totally fuckable!" Alice said.

"What did you just say?" I laughed.

"Sorry, its just I have been hanging out with Emmett too much." She blushed.

I giggled, "It's okay Alice, I'm flattered."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay so this is what you're going to do. Edward is most likely going to try and confront you today, so just ignore him, if you can. Also don't look into his eyes. Oh, and if you see him in class, sit by another guy and flirt a little, nothing too blunt, but enough that it will drive Edward crazy. If Edward ignores you- which I doubt he will- then just ignore him, either way if you act like nothing happened, it will make him crazy" She continued. "If he doesn't back down and continuously tried to talk to you- which is what I think will most likely happen- then just tell him that it's okay and that you not mad, then walk away. You got all that Bella?" She asked.

"I think so." I wasn't too sure, all I could remember out of that was the last bit of advice, so that's what I'm going to do.

"Alright well then let's go!" She grabbed my hand and we ran out.

On our way to the English building I got a lot of attention, way more than I thought possible! Every thirty seconds a guy would whistle at me or come up to me and ask me out! It was defiantly getting ridiculous; I seriously didn't look that different. Well I guess that just proves how guys love cleavage.

"Hey babe, hey Bella, you look nice." Jasper greeted Alice and me.

"I know she looks sooo hot!" Alice squealed. "She's trying to make you-know-who jealous! But don't tell him."

"I promise I won't." Jasper stated. "So Bella, you like Edward?" He asked me with a grin.

"Yes." I mumbled. "But you can't tell him!" I quickly added.

"I won't." After that he and Alice were talking about what they were going to tonight, when my Greek god walk starts heading for us. But he stopped and gawked at me. I pretended that I didn't notice, but finally looked his way which seemed to kick him out of his daze. I felt sort of sad about what happened the night before, but I know that I would probably forgive him.

He walked over to us

"Bella, can I please talk to you?" He asked me looking nervous.

"Okay." I really shouldn't talk to him, I should just stick with the plan, but he's just so darn cute! Alice gave me a look.

Edward took my hand and I nearly jumped at the shock that went through my body, he lead me to a bench in the park and we just sat there for a few minutes.

"Well what do you want Edward?" I asked without looking into his eyes, because I was scared I would get lost in them and forget the plan.

He squeezed my hand and I had to look up into his amazing eyes,

"I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday." He stated nervously.

"Edward you have nothing to be sorry about, it's not like we are dating." I hope he couldn't hear the sadness in my voice. I really want to be dating, even though I shouldn't because his a jerk, yet also amazing and-

"I know that Bella, but ugh…" He brought me out of my thoughts. "I just don't want to be that guy anymore, the one who takes advantage of girls. I want to change Bella, I thought about what you said, when you called me disgusting, and I really feel like an ass. I'm so sorry and I'm not going to be that guy anymore."

Did he mean that? Oh my gosh! If he really does change than maybe we can be-

"Edward, I'm so proud of you, but if you make this change, I don't want you to do it for me, or for your family, I want you to do this for you. You may say that you don't want to be a player anymore because you want to be with me, or because you want to make your family happy, but you will never fully succeed in doing so, unless you want to do this for _yourself_ ."

It's true, he can't really change unless he wants to, not jus to impress people.

"I do Bella; I do want to do this. I don't want to be with a different girl every week; I just want to have a normal relationship for once." I wish he would want a normal relationship with me, but I have a date with Jake tonight, so he probably thinks I don't like him.

"You are serious about this change aren't you?" I asked, I just had to be sure, if I was going to put myself out there, then I have to know that he's going to change.

"Of course I am! And I'm to prove it to you!" He sounded so determined, I just had to laugh.

Then I gave him a hug.

"Edward I'm so glad that you're doing this."I whispered in his ear.

"Me too Bella, me too." We continued hugging and I notice that he smelled soo good! That and that I fit perfectly in his arms.

I got a text and pulled away.

_BELLA! WTF is going on???? Get over here NOW!_

"Crap." The plan is totally ruined. "Edward I have to go, umm… Alice needs to talk to me. I will see you tomorrow."

I started to leave when he grabbed my wrist. "Why don't we hang out tonight?" Crap, I have that stupid date with Jake.

"Well I kind of have a date…" Crap now he thinks, that I don't like him.

"Oh, umm… okay then I guess I will see you later." He let me go, but I pulled him into a hug.

"Edward, I would love to hang out tonight, but I can't just cancel on Jake." I whispered. Damn I wish I never agreed to that date.

God, I would much rather be with him than Jake.

"Do you really like him?" He asked looking sad. Ugh I guess I will just tell the truth.

"No, I kind of used him as a distraction." I said sheepishly and blushed.

"A distraction for what?" He asked the one question I didn't want to answer.

"Well the thing is I'm totally falling for this guy, but I think that it might be a bad idea, so I used Jake to get him off my mind." I let him go, I hope he doesn't know that I'm talking about him. Yet a part of me does.

"Well who's this guy? I will tell you if I approve or not."Hmm… maybe Alice is right, he does like me.

"Sorry, but it's a secret." I started to walk away.

"Come on Bella, don't you trust me?" He whined. I want to trust him but I can't.

"Nope you have to earn my trust." I got another text, _fuck_, stupid Alice, now we hav eto make a different plan! "Sorry Edward but I really must go. I will see you tomorrow and tell you how my distraction went!" I winked and left to go to Alice.

**EPOV**

I woke up a new man. Today I'm going to find Bella, and apologize, even if she rejects me, I will prevail! I have to have her in my life, and I will do anything to be with her. All last night all I could think about was Bella, her smile, her face, her laugh, her delicious body, and how I made her cry.

God, I can't even believe what an idiot I was yesterday! Bella and I were doing so great, then I had to screw it all up, and she's going on a date with that stupid beast.

After I got ready for school I ran out of my dorm. Jasper already left to spend time with Alice and Bella, _that lucky bastard_. But I will be with her soon enough. I was walking by the English building and I saw Alice and Jasper talking, and next to them was my Bella. Holy shit!

Bella looked stunning, hot, and totally fuckable. _Damn it I'm spending to much time with Emmett_. The low jeans she was wearing with her high heels made her legs look extra long, plus the jeans totally made her ass look even better. _I didn't even know that was possible_.

The shirt she was wear was a dark blue that looked wonderful with her pale skin, and it was low. Her perfect perky breasts were showing. God, she is so beautiful, I just want to take her now! Jeez, when did I become such an animal? My little Eddie just doesn't take breaks anymore.

Bella noticed me staring and looked my way, her chocolate brown eyes looked a little sad, and I know it was me that did that.

I walked over to the group and saw Alice give Bella a look.

"Bella, can I please talk to you?" I asked.

"Okay." She didn't look to excited to talk to me, but I just had to explain myself.

I took her hand and was shocked by the electricity that went through my body. Her little hand fit perfect in mine.

I walked her over to a bench in the park, and we sat down for a few comfortable minutes.

"Well what do you want Edward?" Bella asked while avoiding eye contact.

I still had her hand in mine and I squeezed it lightly, and she finally looked up.

"I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday." I was so nervous that she would reject me.

"Edward you have nothing to be sorry about, it's not like we are dating." She sounded sad. _Not yet_. I thought.

"I know that Bella, but ugh…" I paused and looked away. "I just don't want to be that guy anymore, the one who takes advantage of girls. I want to change Bella, I thought about what you said, when you called me disgusting, and I really feel like an ass. I'm so sorry and I'm not going to be that guy anymore."

Bella squeezed my hand, and I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes. "Edward, I'm so proud of you, but if you make this change, I don't want you to do it for me, or for your family, I want you to do this for you. You may say that you don't want to be a player anymore because you want to be with me, or because you want to make your family happy, but you will never fully succeed in doing so, unless you want to do this for _yourself_ ."

Bella is right, but by doing this, by giving up my player ways, I will make my family happy and maybe even get the girl of my dream. So this is all for me.

"I do Bella; I do want to do this. I don't want to be with a different girl every week; I just want to have a normal relationship for once." Everything I told her was true, except that I left out the only person that I want a relationship, is her.

"You are serious about this change aren't you?" She questioned.

"Of course I am! And I'm to prove it to you!" She needs to know that this isn't a game anymore.

Bella laughed and gave me a hug.

"Edward I'm so glad that you're doing this." She whispered in my ear.

"Me too Bella, me too." I continued hugging her and it just felt right to have her in my arms.

Bella got a text message and reluctantly pulled away.

"Crap." She muttered while looking down at it. "Edward I have to go, umm… Alice needs to talk to me. I will see you tomorrow."

She started to get up to leave but I grabbed her wrist. "Why don't we hang out tonight?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Well I kind of have a date…" She trailed off.

"Oh, umm… okay then I guess I will see you later." I let her go, but she just gave me another hug.

"Edward, I would love to hang out tonight, but I can't just cancel on Jake." She whispered.

Hmm… so she would rather be with me, then the dog huh?

"Do you really like him?" I asked; I just had to know the answer.

"No, I kind of used him as a distraction." She said sheepishly and blushed.

"A distraction for what?" I asked truly curious.

"Well the thing is I'm totally falling for this guy, but I think that it might be a bad idea, so I used Jake to get him off my mind." She said while letting me go and I instantly missed her warmth.

_Damn it she already likes a guy_.

"Well who's this guy? I will tell you if I approve or not."I will kill whoever he is.

"Sorry, but it's a secret." Bella said while starting to walk away from me.

"Come on Bella, don't you trust me?" I pleaded with her.

"Nope." She popped the p. "You have to earn my trust." She got another text and cursed. "Sorry Edward but I really must go. I will see you tomorrow and tell you how my distraction went!" She winked then left.

I watched her hips sway while she jogged over Alice, and was hard again. _How can she keep doing this to me?_ I asked myself exasperated.

"Hey Jazz." I walked over to Jasper and we walked to class together.

"Hey." He said while looking down.

"What's up man?" I asked. Jasper is hiding something, I just know it!

"Well, I really want to tell you something but I can't" He mumbled, I was about to ask him why when he changed the subject. "So what did you and Bella say?"

I went over the whole conversation, even about how Bella said that she was falling for some guy. "Jazz do you have any idea who he might be?" I asked.

Jasper looked into my eyes, and then quickly looked away. "No."

"Dude, I know Alice told you, who is it!?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you, but you'll find out soon enough."

The rest of the day went by quickly and right after school I had to put my plan into action.

I caught up with Alice after school, and asked her if she was still in.

"Umm… No I think that would be a bad idea Edward, let's no do anything." I gawked and she shrugged.

"Why not?" I demanded

"Well, didn't Bella tell you it was a distraction?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well then I doubt that there will be a second date." Alice concluded.

"Hmm… true, but what if Bella realizes that she likes Jake more than that other guy?" I questioned.

"She won't trust me." And with that she skipped off to her dorm. While I was left totally confused and conflicted. I know that I should always listen to Alice, but I don't want to take risk with Bella. Plus she is interested in some other guy. So I'm going to have to try extra hard to make her mine. Maybe I will just spy on her date, just to see if she does like this mongrel.

Well it's decided; tonight I'm going to the movies!

**I'm so sorry again for not updating recently, so I hope this long chapter makes up for it! Its over 4,000 words! I hope you liked this chapter, and I will soon. Please review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone this chapter isn't as long as my last but it's a pretty good size. I hope you like it! In this one Bella goes on her date! I'm sorry if there are any Jacob lovers out there, but if there are you probably won't like this chapter. Haha, anyway thanks everyone who reviewed my last chapter and I hope to get more for this one!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

"BELLA!!!!!!!" Alice yelled when I made my way over to her.

"What?" I asked trying to be innocent.

"Don't even try to give me that bull shit! We are going back to the dorm NOW!" And with that she grabbed my hand and steered me back to the dorm.

All I could think was _damn! How could someone so tiny be so fucking strong?_

"Alice what about class?" I whined. I was just trying to put off this conversation. I know Alice is going to kill me because I screwed up our got into our dorm when Alice closed and locked the door, then turned to me with a murderous expression.

"What about class?" Alice repeated. _Oh shit she is pissed._ "I really don't give a fuck about class right now! I want to know the hell happened to our fucking plan!?" She yelled.

I just stared at her, completely speechless.

After about 5 minutes the tension left.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. But please tell me what happened!" She apologized.

"No, you're right Alice I totally screwed up." I paused and she was about to say something but I put up one finger to stop her. "It's just… okay so this is what happened, I went to talk to him and he said he was sorry and that he wanted to change. But I told him that I didn't believe him but the look in his eyes told me that he was serious. So anyway I accepted his apology and we hugged, but then you texted me so I told him I had to go but he pulled me back to ask if I wanted to hang with him tonight, but I told him about Jake, then he asked if I really liked Jake. And I told him about how he was a distraction." Whoa I am totally out of breath.

Alice thought this over for a few minutes till she answered. "Okay, well, if you honestly think he is going to change." She looked over at me and I nodded. "Then you should give him a chance. That is unless you like Jake?" She teased. "But all joking aside, I know that you like Edward, and he defiantly likes you so why don't you guys try dating?"

"Well.." I started but was cut off.

"Okay new plan! You will go on your date with Jake, but at the end tell him you don't like him like that. Then the next day we will go shopping and that night we will go bowling with the guys…and Edward." She said.

"Well, umm okay. Just not the shopping part."

If looks could kill then I would be 6 feet under right now.

"You owe me!" She demanded.

"Oh fine." I said and she gave me a smile.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30 and school ends at 3 so there was no point in going back.

"I'm going to go say hi to Jazz, and then I will be back around four to help you get ready for your date!" Then she walked to the door and left.

Well I have an hour and a half till Alice gets here so I should probably do some homework.

After I finished all my homework it was already 3:56 and Alice walked in.

"Well Bella, since I already did your hair and makeup this morning I want you to change into this." She handed me an outfit. "And after that I will do some touch ups on your makeup."

I went to change into the outfit Alice gave me.

"Alice…" I whined.

"I don't care if you don't like it, put it on!" She told me while looking for some shoes.

The skirt she gave me was really cute, but no something I would wear, it was down mid-thigh and was dark denim. The top she gave me was just a plain black v-neck t-shirt but extremely tight. I guess the outfit wasn't that bad, I mean Alice could have made me wear something much worse, it's just I don't usually wear skirts. After I put on the outfit I went over to Alice and she have me some peep toe black heels.

"Okay you look totally sexy!" Alice said while looking me up and down.

I just blushed.

"Now just let me touch up some things." Then she put some more hairspray and redid my eyes and put a fresh coat of lip gloss.

"There now you are fuckable." She laughed.

"Thanks Alice." I chucked.

I still had 30 minutes till my date so Alice and I started to watch a rerun of _That's 70 Show _when someone knocks on the door. I went to answer it and saw Jake in jeans and a t-shirt. I do have to admit that he looked pretty hot, but just not my type.

"Hey Bella, you look pretty." He said shyly.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself." I said.

"Well are you ready to go?" He asked offering me his hand.

"Yep!" I took it and we started to walk out the dorm. Yet I could help but notice that his hand was too big and hot wrapped around mine; it just didn't feel right.

He led me to his car and didn't open the door for me. _Sigh, only Edward opens the door for me, and his hand feels so good wrapped around mine. I wonder where else his hand would feel go-_ I was cut off by my thoughts.

"Bella? Aren't you gonna get in?" Jake asked through the open window of his car.

"Yeah, sorry." I open the door and sat.

The ride to the dinner was short and quiet. I felt kind of bad about not giving Jake a chance though, because really I just wanted to be with Edward. We walked into the diner and it was pretty empty for a Friday night.

We made small talk but nothing really interesting.

Just the same old stuff you know? Like where we are from, our families, and school stuff. It was easy to talk to him but I was getting bored. Plus I felt as if someone was watching me. But it was probably nothing. After he paid we started to walk over to the theater. He put his arm around my shoulder and I tensed up. It felt really uncomfortable.

He bought the tickets and we took our seat. The movies looked pretty good except that I was distracted by Jake the whole time! He kept trying to put his arm around me and would lean in closer. I really should set him straight!

And I had that weird felling again! That someone was watching me. That song just kept going on in my head.

**LOL! If you don't know what song I'm talking about I think it's by Rockwell and it called Somebody's Watching Me, or something like that. I don't know why but that song just kept going through my minf when I was writing this. Anyway keep reading!**

When there was about thirty minutes left Jake put a hand on my thigh, I tried to object when he tried to kiss me. And I swear I heard a growl from behind. The kiss felt all wrong, his lips were demanding and when he request access to my mouth I didn't give it.

But he didn't give in that easily.

Jake grabbed my face with both of his strong hands and forced his tongue down my throat. I tried to push him away but he kept getting more insistent. I finally pushed him away and was gasping for air.

"Jake!" I was about to scold him when he put his hand on my mouth and stood both of us up.

"I know that was incredible! Let go back to my dorm." Then he grabbed me by the waist and walked out of the theater.

When we were just walking out of the building I put us to a stop.

"Jake! I do NOT want to go over to your dorm! Take me home now!" I demanded crossing me arms.

"No can do Bella, I've wanted you for a while now." He said trying to move me to his car.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "I am leaving and never want to see you again!"

I started to walk away when he grabbed me.

"I don't care if you want to or not you're coming!" He dragged me into the parking lot and I screamed for him to let me go.

Then a figure came from the side but I couldn't see who it was because it was so dark.

"You better get your filthy paws off of her NOW!" The man threatened. And I immediately knew it was Edward. I would know his beautiful voice anywhere.

"Edward!" I cried happily.

"Cullen, get out of my way." Jake said.

"No can do Black." Edward repeated Jakes words from earlier and I realized it was him that was spying! Hmm... He must have been really jealous! "I can see that Bella doesn't want to be with you so just let me take her home and I will kick your ass tomorrow. Or you can try to keep her and I will kick your ass now." Wow, when Edward threatens a guy and is jealous he is incredibly hot.

"Go ahead Cullen, try to kick my ass!" Jake said letting me go and walking towards Edward.

"Just stop!" I yelled, running between them.

"Jake I am going to let Edward take me home and I don't want to see you again. I'm sorry." And with that Edward took my hand and led me to his car. Now his hand, felt right. It felt perfect.

"Are you okay Bella? Cause if you want I will kick his ass for you." Edward whispered in my ear then opened the passenger door for me.

"No Edward I don't need you to get in trouble for me." I told him while getting in.

After Edward got in the car he turned on the heater.

"Edward, were you spying on my date?" I asked. But he didn't answer he just looked down. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look in my eyes. "I'm not mad, I'm actually really happy, because if you didn't I don't even want to know what would have happened with Jake." I shuddered.

"Yes, I did spy on your date, but only because I know what a player Jake is." He said, but I knew he was leaving something out. I waited for him to continue. "And well because Bella…" He sighed.

Edward started to drive back to my dorm. "What?" I asked.

"I really like you Bella, more than any girl that I have ever met. I don't even know how to describe it. It's like whenever I close my eyes I always see your face. And the other night when you were crying it just broke my heart! I mean I have made plenty of girls cry before but with you I felt so horrible, like I really was a monster. And I can't stop thinking about you! I just had to come on your date to see if you really did like Jake, because I couldn't stand for you to be with another guy Bella, I want you to be with me." He said sincerely.

But how could Edward like me? He's so wonderful and I'm so plain.

He pulled into the parking lot and turned to me, and waited for me to say something but I was speechless, so I did the only thing I could do.

I kissed him.

At first Edward was surprised but he recovered quickly, and started to kiss me back. His lips were just and soft as I imagined and so warm too. Our lips worked in sync, and I got lost in his bright eyes. Edward licked my bottom lips asking for accesses which I happily gave him. Our tongues felt so good together battling for dominance that I almost moaned. His mouth was so warm and he tasted delicious, but to soon we broke apart gasping for air. That was defiantly the best kiss I have ever had.

"So do I take that as you do like me?" Edward smirked but his eyes were glowing with happiness.

"Of course I do silly! I've liked you since the moment I met you!" I confessed and blushed.

"Wait what about that guy you said you liked?" He asked. Jeez he seriously is blind.

"It was you dumbo!"

"Oh okay that makes sense. Do you want me to walk you to your room?" He asked sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Sure."

Edward walked over to my side and opened the door for me and took my hand. We walked in comfortable silence to the room. When we reached the door, Edward looked really nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well Bella, I've never really done this, but will you be my girlfriend?" He gazed into my eyes, and I was lost in them.

"I would love to." I said and gave him a kiss again. This one wasn't as passionate as the first, it was short but really sweet. "Wait you've never had a girlfriend?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, not technically." He admitted shyly. "You're my first." _And hopefully your last _I added mentally.

"Aww, well I'm honored to be your first girlfriend." I giggled.

Instead of answering me he just kissed me again.

"Sorry Bella, but I have been wanting to kiss you for a while so this is just catching up." He laughed.

"It's okay I don't mind." I kissed him again.

"Well I should go, it's pretty late. But I hear that were going bowling tomorrow, so I will see you around 2." He seemed reluctant to go.

"Okay, I will see you then." I kissed him for the like 6th time that night and giggled. I don't know why but I was so giddy. "Bye boyfriend." I drawled.

He chuckled. "I could get used to that. Bye my beautiful girlfriend." He kissed my forehead and walked back the elevators.

I turned back to the door and Alice opened it.

"OMG tell me everything!" She screamed and yanked me into the room.

**Thank so much for reading and I hoped you liked how they got together! Please review. Your reviews always make me smile! Also tell me how you want bowling to go! And I might do the date from Edward's POV but only if you want me to! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm super sorry for not update recently but school has been super stressful lately. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! And that you forgive me for not updating in a while. I will start updating at least once a week. **

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight. (But I wish I owned Edward)**

**EPOV**

After kissing the most amazing woman in my life I headed back to my dorm and tried to get some sleep. But how could I? I now have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world! I thought back to early today thinking about how horrible it would be.

**Sort of Flashback**

_I absolutely hate that Jacob Black with everything in me. I went to spy on their date and I was secretly happy that Bella seemed to be in outer space most of the time. After what looked like a boring dinner they went to the movies and I sat two rows behind. _

_Jacob had the nerve to stuff his unwanted tongue down Bella's throat, and I was livid! But before I could step in he dragged her back to his car saying he was going to take her home. I was so close to punching that guy, but I knew that Bella needed me, so I drove her home._

"_Edward, were you spying on my date?" She asked, I couldn't look at her but she grabbed my chin so I could. "I'm not mad, I'm actually really happy, because if you didn't I don't even want to know what would have happened with Jake." She shuddered, and I was so angry I just wanted to go back and beat the shit out of him, but I would rather be with Bella. _

_"Yes, I did spy on your date, but only because I know what a player Jake is." That was only part of the truth, I debated with myself if I should say the real reason "And well because Bella…" I sighed and started the car.._

_"What?" She asked._

_"I really like you Bella, more than any girl that I have ever met. I don't even know how to describe it. It's like whenever I close my eyes I always see your face. And the other night when you were crying it just broke my heart! I mean I have made plenty of girls cry before but with you I felt so horrible, like I really was a monster. And I can't stop thinking about you! I just had to come on your date to see if you really did like Jake, because I couldn't stand for you to be with another guy Bella, I want you to be with me." I confessed, but I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, after all Bella is the most wonderful person I have ever met and she could do so much better than a player like me, I mean ex-player._

_After I got to the parking lot I was waiting for her to say something, ANYTHING the silence was killing me, until she kissed me._

_At first I was completely shocked but as soon as I knew what happened I threw myself into kiss, her lip were just as soft and sweet as I imagined, and soon I found myself licking her lower lip asking for access into her hot mouth. She tasted so good. Way better than any girl that I have ever kissed. When we finally broke apart gasping for air I asked her._

_"So do I take that as you do like me?" I smirked, even though I was acting cocky I couldn't be happier._

_"Of course I do silly! I've liked you since the moment I met you!" She blushed a beautiful shade of red._

_"Wait what about that guy you said you liked?" I asked, she said that she was falling for some guy, and then she said that she liked me?_

_"It was you dumbo!" She said exasperated._

_Well, I'm officially stupid._

_"Oh okay that makes sense. Do you want me to walk you to your room?" I asked._

_"Sure." _

_I walked her to her room and decided that I needed her to be with me. I have to know that she won't go on another date unless it's with me. I got extremely nervous because of what I knew I had to do._

_"What's wrong?" Bella asked looking concerned._

_"Well Bella, I've never really done this, but will you be my girlfriend?" I gazed into her chocolate brown eyes and became lost in her beauty._

_"I would love to." She said and I let out a breath I had been holding. "Wait you've never had a girlfriend?" She asked incredulously._

_"Well, not technicality." I admitted shyly. "You're my first." And my last I added mentally._

_"Aww, well I'm honored to be your first girlfriend." She giggled, and it was just so cute that I had to kissed her again._

_"Sorry Bella, but I have been wanting to kiss you for a while so this is just catching up." I laughed, because it was true._

_"It's okay I don't mind."She kissed me again._

_I could defiantly get used to this._

_"Well I should go, it's pretty late. But I hear that were going bowling tomorrow, so I will see you around 2." It was late and she needed her sleep, even though I didn't want to leave._

_"Okay, I will see you then."She kissed me and giggled again. "Bye boyfriend." I was practically swimming in happiness when she said that._

_I chucked and had the honor to say. "I could get used to that. Bye my beautiful girlfriend." I kissed her forehead and left before I could convince myself to stay._

I finally got to sleep having a wonderful dream about my girlfriend.

After I woke up the next day, I quickly got ready and Jazz and I headed over to the gym to work out.

"So what happened with Bella?" He asked on the walk there.

"It was great Jazz! I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes!" I exclaimed a little to loudly, because several heads turned my way.

"I'm really happy for you man, you guys are perfect for each other."

"I know."

**BPOV  
**

After I was finally done being tortured by Alice we drove home.

"Alice, do I really need all this stuff?" I had about 15 bags filled with clothes and shoes.

"Duh."

Last night after I got home I told Alice every single thing that happened, and I could tell that she was really excited for bowling tonight.

"Come on I have to pick out your outfit and do your makeup!" Alice said while putting our clothes away.

"We are going bowling not a fancy restaurant!"

"I don't care, just let me have my fun; please?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist.

After another hour and half of torture we were going bowling. I was wearing a teal scoop neck sweater and dark jeans. My hair was up in a high pony tail and my makeup was very simple, just eyeliner and mascara.

Edward came to pick me up and I rode with him, while everyone else went in Em's jeep.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Edward whispered in my ear before driving to the place.

"No, but you look very beautiful too!" I laughed, but he did look yummy! His tight black shirt clung to his muscles, in such an appealing way, and his dark jeans rode low on his hips.

Edward scoffed.

Once we got to the bowling alley Edward insisted on paying for me, I was going to argue but he kissed me. Ugh he really knows how to get me.

Alice and Jasper went to our lane to put our names in and some other stuff while Rose, Em, Edward, and I went to pick out the bowling balls.

"Wow, these balls are heavy!" I said picking up a 12 pound ball.

"That's what she said!" Emmett yelled, earning a smack from Rose.

I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hey Eddie look! Rose is giving me blue balls!" Emmett screamed when Rose handed him a blue bowling ball.

Rose of course hit him again. Stupid Emmett when will he ever learn?

"Ow Rose you hit my head!" He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to kiss it?" She asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Yes Rosie can you kiss my head?" Emmett gave her the puppy dog face, and I swear he might just be better then Alice!

Rose gave him a quick peck on his forehead.

"Rose, not that head." Em said and wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

At that I couldn't stop laughing and Edward couldn't either!

Jasper walked over and Emmett gave him one of the heaviest balls.

"Here man, you really need some." Emmett winked and Jasper ignored him

"I'm going to get some nachos, you want anything?" I asked everyone.

After they all gave me their orders I walked over to the snack bar.

"Babe, let me pay for it!" Edward insisted.

"Nope! You go put your shoes on and I will meet you at our alley." I pushed him away but he stole a kiss first.

"I'm so happy were together." He whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I gave him a quick peck and he left.

After I ordered and paid the lady said that they would deliver it to us since our order was so huge.

I was walking back to our spot and I caught Edward's eye. He smiled at me and his beautiful green eyes were bright. Then some guy came up to me and stopped me from going any further.

"Excuse me miss?" The man asked. He was probably my age, and had dark brown curly hair, kind of like Emmett's but he was much tanner also he had eyes that watched me like a hawk. He may have been good looking but something about him was off.

"Yes?" I asked wondering why he was talking to me. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward get up and walk over to us.

"Did you know that the human body has 206 bones in it?" He questioned giving me a creepy smile. By now Edward was only 5 feet away.

"Yeah?" I had no idea where he was going with this.

Then he got up really close and whispered in my ear. "Do you want another?"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go!"

"No way, why don't you come back to my dorm and we'll study anatomy?"

Edward grabbed me away and growled at the guy. Yep, he actually growled.

"Stay away from _my_ girl!" Edward looked scary, I have never seen him so mad.

That guy ignored him and turned to me, "Well if you ever want some fun, my name is Demetri."

And with that he walked off and left the building.

"Bella are you okay? I should have stayed with you!" Edward looked concerned.

"I'm fine, lets just have fun and forget about him." I said and took his hand. And I again felt all tingly just to be holding his hand! Imagine how it would feel for his whole body and mine tangled- Ugh I need to stop thinking like that! I mean we have only been dating for like a day!

We all played and it was really fun accept Alice kept complaining.

"Ugh I can't believe I'm wearing this hideous, used, smelly, shoes!" She huffed. "We are never going bowling again!"

It was fun though, Edward would always sneak kisses, and once when I was about to throw the ball he pinched my ass!

"Edward!" I yelled dropping the bowling ball on my toe. "Ow! Fuck!" I screamed in pain.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!" Edward looked shocked and guilty. "Here I will kiss it better then get you some ice." He picked me up bridle style and set me down on the bench with my foot on his lap. It really did hurt, but I didn't want to cry. One tear leaked out and Edward kissed it away.

"I'm really sorry." He said while removing my sock and very gently bring my hurt toe to his lips.

He tenderly kissed my throbbing toe, and it instantly felt better.

"It's okay," I said then gave give a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled.

"I'm going to take Bella back to my dorm." Edward told everyone. "Is that okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"Of course."

"We can watch a movie if you'd like." He suggested while carrying me to the car, even though I objected.

We got to his dorm and it was surprisingly clean, I was laying in Edwards bed with a few pillows under my hurt foot while Edward put the movie in. It was something about a girl falling in love with a vampire. But I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was staring at Edward, who was also gazing at me.

I started to get really sleepy from the Tylenol Edward gave me and drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms. Exactly where I belong.

**Sorry this wasn't the best chapter, but I hope you liked it! The next one I think Edward and Bella will go on a date. That or I will do a truth or dare one. Please review and tell me what you think! And it I get a lot of reviews I will update by next Thursday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! I have the truth or dare chapter, but it will go into the next one as well. Also we have some surprise guests! LOL. I hope you like it! And thanks to everyone that reviewed! Also I am going to delete prank wars. Sorry if you liked it, but I just want to focus on this story, so I might add prank wars into this one, but I'm not sure yet. Enjoy! **

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I was having the most wonderful dream that a angel was laying with me in bed. I felt something stirring to my left and realized that it wasn't a dream and that my Bella was really laying in my bed with me! I'm not the only one that noticed though; my little Eddie just woke up also.

I looked down in Bella's beautiful brown orbs and kissed her nose. She giggled and it was music to my ears.

"Hey." That had to be the lamest thing ever.

She laughed. "Hey yourself."

She reached up to kiss me and I gave her better access to my mouth. Just when her sweet little tongue was begging for access my phone rang. I reluctantly broke away to answer it while Bella was still gasping and I couldn't help but grin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie, it Emmie."

GAH! Emmett just had to call right now.

"Do not call me that."

"Sorry Miss I'm-PMSing-all- the-time."

"Emmett." I warned.

"Oh don't get your pink thong in a bunch I was just telling the truth."

I hung up on him, and turned back to the little minx on my bed when her phone rang. She put up one finger indicating that I needed to wait. So I pouted like a five year old that got their favorite toy taken away and she laughed.

"Hello?" My angel asked.

There was a pause and she laughed.

"Of course I will come."

What!? She can't go anywhere without me! I know that I'm acting kind of psycho but she is mine!

"Don't worry he won't be a party pooper." She said and laughed again.

Another pause.

"Okay we'll see you at four." Then she hung up and turned to me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Emmett, he said that he wants us to go over to his dorm around four and play some games." She started to get out of bed but I held her back.

"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed her thin waist and kissed her neck.

"Edward, we have to get ready look it's almost two!"

I looked at the clock and she was right! Holy shit! I have never slept that well for that long ever.

"Just five more minutes." And I brought her back onto the bed with me.

We laid there kissing and cuddling for what seemed like mere minutes when Bella announced that it had been an hour and that we really need to get up. But when she left my arms I felt empty like my heart and life and constantly with her. And I have no idea what that means! I love it when- WAIT! Could this mean that I love her? Maybe I do.

Bella went to the bathroom to get ready while I got dressed and we headed out holding hands. Her hand was so soft and fits into mine like a puzzle piece.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked when we were in front of Emmett's door.

"Yes! Come on Edward!" She grabbed my hand and opened the door just in time to see Em and Rose sucking face. Gross.

"Eh hem," I made our presence notice and they stopped.

"Yes Bellie and Eddie are here!" Emmett yelled then came over to give Bella a bone crushing hug. And I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Emmett, hey Rose." My sweet angel said.

"Hi Bella, I need to go get some food at the market on campus I will be back." Rose said and got her purse, she gave Bella a peck on the cheek and left.

Emmett wink at me then turned back to my goddess.

"Hey Bella could you help me with something?" He had an evil glint in his eyes and I was about to cut in when Bella answered.

"Well it depends what." She narrowed her eyes.

"Well you see I have wanted to tryout some new pick up lines but I have no one to try them on because I want them to be a surprise for Rose. So do you think you could hear them and tell me what you think. I need a girl's opinion." He explained.

"Alright." My Bella said, but that was defiantly the wrong answer.

"Ok, hey babe is that a mirror in your pants? Cause I can see myself in them!" He said and Bella giggled while I glared.

"Too cheesy." She answered. I wrapped my arm around her waist just to keep her close to me when Emmett said the next one.

"Is there a ninja in your pants? Because your ass is kicking!"

"No more lines about my girls friends pants!" I yelled.

"Emmett glared but said nothing.

"That was funny, but it won't impress Rose." Bella said.

"Okay how about this, do you work at Subway? Because your giving me a foot long!"

"Emmett! Thats enough! No more pick up lines on my girl friend!" I shouted but they ignored me.

Bella laughed at Emmett and said. "Emmett, I think you should just give her flowers."

"But this is funner!" Emmett said.

"Funner is not a word." I pointed out.

"Yes it is."

"No its not.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Shut up you guys!" Alice screamed while walking into the dorm with Jasper.

"Hi Alice!" Bella said and gave her a hug.

"Hey Bella, I don't know how you put up with them." She glared at us.

Once everyone one greeted each other Rosalie came back with some food. I didn't notice how hungy I was until I saw some pizza then I dug in.

After everyone ate and talked we went to sit on the couches to play one of Emmett's games. Bella was going to sit next to me but I wasn't having that. I pulled her down onto my lap.

And she gasped. I whispered in her ear. "Love, if you sit over there you will be too far away."

"It's okay Edward I love sitting in your lap."

And there goes that L-word again! I seriously think that I am irrevocably in love with Bella.

Emmett and Rose sat in a big chair while Alice and Jasper sat on the floor.

"So what game are we going to play?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Truth or dare! Duh." Emmett answered and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Who goes first?" Alice asked.

"I will cause it was my idea." Emmett said looking like a proud idiot.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's stomach and nuzzled her neck.

"Eddie truth or dare." He asked me and I didn't look up.

"Truth." I said because I didn't want to get up.

God Bella smelled so good. Sweet like strawberries! She was making my mouth water.

"Damn it Edward! You are no fun!" Emmett said exasperated.

"Okay how many girls have you fucked?" He asked and Bella jumped out of my grasp.

Bella looked at me with questioning eyes that had a tad bit of sadness.

"None." I answered solemnly and reached up to cup Bella's face.

"Eddie's still a virgin!" Emmett sang over and over, but I was glad that I haven't given it up yet, I wanted to give it to someone special. Someone like Bella.

"Shut up Emmett I am too." Bella said than kissed my lips quickly before settling back in my lap.

"You guys are such prudes!" Emmett yelled and Rose smacked his head.

"Okay Edward your turn." Alice said getting back to the game.

"Umm okay, Emmett truth or dare." I asked.

"Dare, duh!" He said getting up.

"I dare you to wear one over Rosalie's bikini's and walk into the dorm advisers room while singing any song of your choice." Usually I would give him a song but I wanted him to choose.

"Done." Emmett said then went to get one of Rose's bikinis.

"Is he really going to do it?" Bella asked me while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Of course, Emmett never turns down a dare." I said then the bedroom door swung open reveling Emmett in an itty bitty yellow polka dot bikini. I knew exactly which song he was going to sing. I'm going to have to bleach my brain after see that!

"Well come on let go!" Emmett yelled and we all followed him into the hallway. The dorm advisors room was at the end of the hall.

Then Emmett started singing and shaking his butt.

"_She was afraid to come out of the locker  
She was as nervous as she could be  
She was afraid to come out of the locker  
She was afraid that somebody would see  
Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore"_

By now people opened there door and were watching Emmett wide eyed dancing across the hallway. 

_"It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
So in the locker she wanted to stay  
Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more" _

Emmett made it infront of the advisor's door and knocked loudly while singing. The rest of us were hiding behind a wall.

__

"She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so a blanket around she wore  
She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so she sat bundled up on the shore  
Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore

_It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
So in the blanket she wanted to stay  
Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more"_

Then Ms. Cope opened the door and was frozen.

__

"Now she's afraid to come out of the water  
And I wonder what she's gonna do  
Now she's afraid to come out of the water  
And the poor little girl's turning blue  
Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore

_It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
That she wore for the first time today  
An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini  
So in the water she wanted to stay  
(From the locker to the blanket) _

_  
(From the blanket to the shore)  
(From the shore to the water)  
Yes, there isn't any more"_

After Emmett finished the song Ms. Cope still had not moved, so he waved his hand in front of her face when she fainted.

"Holy crap Emmett!" Jasper yelled.

"Oh my god!" Emmett picked Ms. Cope up and we all followed him back into her room where he laid her on her bed.

She opened her eyes and yelled, "Get out! Get out Get out Get out!!!!!!!!"

And we ran.

Once back into the room we all busted out laughing.

"Umm Edward I have to tell you something." Alice said. "You too Emmett."

"What?" I asked.

"Surprise!" Someone shouted from the front door. I whipped my head and saw my mom dad.

"Mom, dad? What are you doing here?" I asked and Bella looked shocked.

"Oh honey we just wanted to visit you!" Esme came over and gave me a big hug.

"Shit." Emmett cussed and Esme turned to him.

"Emmett I did not raise you to cuss or dress like that! Now go change!" She yelled and Emmett left the room.

"Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is my mom and dad Esme and Carlisle." I introduced.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen." Bella said shyly and stuck her hand out but my mother swooped her up into a hug.

"Call me Esme dear." Mom said.

"Hey dad." I said and gave his a hug.

"Hello Edward." He said back.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." Bella said sounding extremely nervous, but she shouldn't be because my parents already loved her.

"Please Bella, call me Carlisle." Dad said and gave her a hug also.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Bella and I, all spent the rest of the afternoon and evening talking to my parents. I could tell that they really liked Bella, but how could you not? She's smart, charming, beautiful, funny, and perfect.

Every now and then my mother would send me knowing glances.

Emmett looked rather disappointed that we had to put our game on hold but didn't complain. He missed our parents too. Finally Emmett suggested that we all go into his bedroom to keep playing and that our parents stay out here.

"Emmett that is so rude!" Bella said.

"But I have such good ideas!" Emmett retorted.

"It's okay Bella you kids go have fun and I will cook some dinner while Carlisle does some work." Mom said.

"But still we shouldn't just leave you out." My Bella was just too sweet.

"Go on kids." Esme said.

We all walking to Emmett bedroom while my parent were out in the kitchen.

"Emmett that was really mean." Bella said while crossing her arms. We all sat down in a circle on the floor. Emmett had one really big dorm; it was suppose to be for him and me, so my mom insisted that we got one with two bedrooms, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. But I really didn't want to live with him, so Jasper and I just have a plain dorm.

Emmett ignored that comment. "Truth or dare Bella?" He asked.

"Dare."

"Wrong choice again, love." I whispered.

"I dare you to go and feel up my dad's junk." Emmett said and Rose, Jasper, and Alice busted out laughing.

"NO!" Bella and I yelled at the same time.

"You have too, that you get the double dare that is way worse." Emmett said.

"Nothing could be worse than that." Bella mumbled.

"Oh yeah! Well your double dare is to go to my dad and said Oh you make me so hot then take his and put it on your boob." Emmett was pure evil.

Bella turned so red.

"Fine, I will do the first one." She said, shocking us all.

**I just had to put that in there! LOL. I read it in a different truth or dare scene and had to steal it. I wonder if she will really do it?! Please review and I will update sooner! Also I'm not sure if I want the next chapter in BPOV or keep it in EPOV or maybe CPOV (Carlisle's point of view) but that would be really short. Anyway I hope you liked this! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter is really short. But it was either I post it like this, or don't post until like Wednesday. Sorry there might be some repeating but please don't skip over the places you think you know. Every character thinks differently. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I apologize that each POV is very short. **

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Emmett POV (haha it's really short)**

HAHA! This is going to be hilarious! Edward looks like he's going to cry! But he doesn't know that this is all a prank. After I got the idea I knew that I couldn't just do that to Bella. It would be too embarrassing so I talked to Carlisle and Bella and told them the plan. Honestly this wouldn't just shock Edward, everyone would freak.

At first Bella refused but after some convincing with me and Carlisle we decided to do it.

Bella was suppose to act reluctant when I suggested to go back in the room and she was playing her part perfectly.

"Emmett that is so rude!" Bella said.

"But I have such good ideas!"

"It's okay Bella you kids go have fun and I will cook some dinner while Carlisle does some work." My mother said. She knew about the plan too.

"But still we shouldn't just leave you out." Bella replied.

"Go on kids." Mom insisted.

"Emmett that was really mean." Jeez, Bella.

I ignored her and went on with the plan. "Truth or dare Bella?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go and feel up my dad's junk." I said and everyone but Bella and Edward laughed. But Bella looked like she wanted to.

"NO!" Bella and Edward screamed. I tried to hold back my laugh.

"You have too, or you get the double dare that is way worse."I warned even though we both knew that Bella was going to do the first.

"Nothing could be worse than that." Bella mumbled.

"Oh yeah! Well your double dare is to go to my dad and said Oh you make me so hot then take his and put it on your boob." Ha! That would be funny too but that Edward would probably freak out.

Bella blushed, she didn't know about that.

"Fine, I will do the first one."

I am a mother fucking genius!

**EPOV (back to Edward) But this is really really short. Sorry if you don't like all this switching but I wanted you to see whats going on through his head.**

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! My Bella will not fucking feel up my dad before she feels up me! God damn I can't believe I'm jealous of my dad.

Bella started to get up but I brought her back down.

"Edward let me go I have to do this." She insisted.

"Love, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"If I don't do this Emmett will never let me live this down."

"But-" She cut me off.

"Edward I am going to do this dare." She said in a final tone.

Then she got out of my lap and walk out the door. I tried to go out there but everyone was crowding the door and could barely see anything. I pushed Jasper out of the way to watch my girlfriend go and feel up my dad.

First Bella walked over to Carlisle and sat next to him on the couch. They were speaking to each other but I couldn't make out the words. Then suddenly Bella and my father got up and hugged.

I have never been so envious in my life.

Bella looked nervous and Carlisle looked confused. Then my sweet angel moved her cute little hands from around Carlisle's lower back to his navel.

That was all I could take I was about to stomp out of there but Jasper and Emmett have to hold me back. They were whispering something to me but I couldn't hear them. All I could focus on was the fact that my innocent Bella was about to feel up my dad.

Dad then looked at Bella and it looked like it was almost a look of permission? No it couldn't be.

Jazz was still holding me.

Bella put her hand on my dad's packaged and squeezed.

I was horrified.

Then Carlisle moaned Bella's name and I lost it.

Mother fucker.

**BPOV (FINALLY!)**

I can't believe that I agreed to this! Edward will surely hate me! Plus Carlisle said it was okay, but still?! Feeling up your boyfriend's dad just hours after you met him? There has to be some law against what I'm about to do.

And I'm a horrible actress. I have no idea how I'm suppose to pull this one off. Emmett told me he would give me the "signal" when I was supposes to start. He picked his nose. _Eww gross._ Then announced that we were going to go back and play the game. My part was to act reluctant which wasn't so hard because I really didn't want to do this.

"Emmett that is so rude!" I said.

"But I have such good ideas!" Emmett said back with a wink that no one else noticed.

"It's okay Bella you kids go have fun and I will cook some dinner while Carlisle does some work." Esme said. Ugh even she said this was okay, but I still felt bad.

After bickering with Emmett we finally started the game.

"Truth or dare Bella?" He asked.

"Dare."

"Wrong choice, love." Edward whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"I dare you to go and feel up my dad's junk." Emmett said and Rose, Jasper, and Alice busted out laughing. I wanted to laugh to but I have a part to play.

"NO!" Edward and I yelled.

Then Emmett threatened me with a double dare that made me look like a lobster.

"Fine, I will do the first one."

I started to get up but Edward held me back.

"Edward let me go I have to do this."

"Love, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." He pleaded me with his eyes.

"If I don't do this Emmett will never let me live this down." Its true if I don't do this Emmett will probably kill me.

"But-" I cut him off, because if I didn't I would give in to his amazing emerald eyes.

"Edward I am going to do this dare." I hoped that sounded strong.

I got up and went to sit next to Carlisle. Everyone was crowding by the door but I tried not to look at them. I sat down and he looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" He whispered.

"I guess, Emmett would kill me if I didn't go through with it." I said back.

"Okay just remember you're going to put your hand on my thigh and squeeze. Do it to the left one because that is farthest from them and it will look the most realistic." With that he pulled me up into a hug.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to this." I said shocked.

"Bella, I have been wanted to get Edward back for a long time." He paused. "Okay go."

I brought my hands to Carlisle navel and tried to act scared and nervous, which wasn't hard at all because I was sweating bullets.

I put my hand on his thigh just like he said and squeezed.

Carlisle moaned my name. I wasn't shocked though because this was all a part of the plan.

Then three things happened at once.

First I giggled because I couldn't help it.

Second I realized that it was a totally turn on for someone to moan my name. And I was wishing Edward could be- STOP! I do not need to be all horny right now.

And third Edward cussed really loud and then pulled me off of Carlisle before I could blink and brought his fist up to punch his own father.

**I was thinking of putting a Carlisle POV at the end, but I didn't. If you want though review or PM me telling me that you do want it and I will put a short CPOV that the beginning of the next chapter, if no one does than I won't do it. Sorry this chapter is short. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, but I hope that this chapter is good! Also thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! Also I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long, but if I added more it would just be fillers.**

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

After hearing Carlisle moan _my _Bella's name. I lost it.

To be honest I wasn't even mad at her for doing it, I knew it was a part of the dare.

But I was furious with my dad.

I broke past Emmett and Jasper and went to pull _my_ women off of my father.

First he looked completely shocked then amused and I just wanted to punch that smug look off of his face.

At that moment I didn't care that this man had been a father to me since I was five. I didn't care that had raised me as his own. I didn't care that we had a very strong father-son relationship.

All I fucking cared about was that he was getting touched by _my_ Bella and that mother fucker was enjoying it.

I barely registered that someone screaming no in the background during my hate and envious state. Or the fact that someone was pulling me away.

All I knew is that I was going to knock my own father in the jaw.

And at the moment I didn't care.

Then the unexpected happened.

Bella got in front of me to try and stop me from socking Carlisle yet it was too late, and I punch the love of my life without even realizing it.

_Fuck me._

I pulled back horrified and watch my beautiful Bella fall to the ground.

"Help her someone!"

"Edward you fucking idiot!"

"Someone get some ice."

"Emmett pick her up and set her on the couch."

I didn't even know who was speaking, all I knew is that my angel was just hurt by me, and I would never forgive myself.

Oh god, what if she breaks up with me!? I can't live without her! And what if-

"Son, when I'm done treating Bella, we need to have a talk." Dad broke me out of my remorse.

I couldn't even speak.

I didn't even hear all the people yelling at me.

I just sat watching my angel whimpering and wincing from the pain I inflicted.

"Everyone please leave, I would like to speak with Bella and Edward only." Carlisle spoke.

I looked at my angel laying on the couch and saw a bruise starting to form on the left side of her face.

I was disgusted with myself.

Bella looked up at me and gave me a small reassuring smile.

_What the hell?_

My father sighed, and turned to face me. "Edward what the hell were you thinking?"

"Mr. Cullen its okay it was-" My angel started to speak but I cut her off.

"Me? Me?" I asked in disbelief, "You're my _father_ and you fucking enjoyed _my girlfriend_ feeling you up! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" I yelled, and noticed Bella cringed.

"Edward," My father said calmly, "Emmett, Bella, and I all did this as a prank. Bella never really _touched_ me, she squeezed my thigh, and we were _acting_!"

Well I'm a douche.

Everything clicked and I felt like asstard. **A/N Yes I just made that word up! Keep reading! Lol.**

"Bella sweetheart?" I asked my angel.

"Edward there is no need to act all sweet. I didn't even want to do this in the first place! But Emmett forced me! Please don't beat yourself up over this." She said.

"How can I not?! I hit you Bella and I feel horrible, one beating for me wouldn't even come close to serving the punishment I deserve for hurting you." I hung my head in shame.

Bella put a finger under my chin and I got lost in her big doe eyes.

"Please Edward it's okay, you didn't even punch hard."

I ignored her comment. "Bella what can I do to make this up to you?"

"There is nothing to make up Edward." She said clearly frustrated.

"But-" I was cut off.

"Edward I would like to talk to you alone." Dad said while standing an walking in to one of the bedrooms, not even bothering to check if I was following.

I kissed Bella on the forehead and walking into the bedroom and knew my ass was about to be kicked.

_Shit when Esme finds out, I'm going to be dead._

Not that I don't deserve it and much worse for hurting the most precious thing in my life.

"Edward… I don't even know where to begin." My dad started.

"Trust me I know."

Carlisle must have seen the look of agony on my face and his features softened.

"Just make it up to her." And with that he left the room.

Now I just need to plan a fantastic date for the woman that I love.

_Wait love? _My mind asked.

Yes, I love her.

Now I just need her to love me back.

**BPOV (Sorry it's short.)**

I wasn't mad at Edward for punching me.

Really I wasn't.

It was an honest mistake and he was upset and didn't know what he was doing.

Yet my face still hurt like a motherfu-

"Bella are you okay?" Alice can back in the living room.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Where's Edward?" She asked.

"Probably getting his ass kicked."

"OMG Bella you should have seem everything from my point of view! It was crazy! First dad groan which was sooo funny but I knew he was faking then everything went in slow motion! Edward ran over and pushed you out of the way yet you jumped back and he punched you!" She paused. "Bella you should have see the look on his face. I can't even describe the look of horror when he realized it was you."

I sighed.

I knew this plan was going to turn out badly yet I went along and now Edward is going to freak out over the littlest things. I don't need him to make this up to me.

Then Carlisle walked back in the room.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault." He said.

"No its not! If anyone, Emmett should be punished." I joked yet Carlisle took it seriously.

"Your right! Emmet!" Before I could protest Emmett can in looking shameful.

Then Edward walking in and sat next to me on the couch and kissed my cheek.

"Emmett you better make this up to Edward and Bella." Then Carlisle left the room looking frustrated.

"Sweetheart, do you want to go back to my dorm? We can watch a movie, or if you want go to sleep." Edward asked.

"Sure."

We walked over to Edward's and I noticed him deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I questioned.

"Nothing love." He replied.

I got butterflies when he said love.

That was when I was sure that I loved Edward Cullen. Sure it might be kind of early but I love him, and that's never going to change.

"Please Edward tell me what you're thinking!" I batted my eyelashes.

"I thinking that I'm so sorry and that I just can't believe that you're not furious with me, or breaking up with me." He said sounding so sad, with his voice full of pain.

"Edward I could never stay mad at you! Or even think about breaking up with you! I know it kind of early but I need to tell you this, and maybe you will believe that I have forgiven you." I paused, it's now or never. "Edward I-"

_RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!_

God damn that fucking phone.

**Sorry it took a while to update but school has been stressful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review and tell me what you thought. I hope it wasn't confusing or anything. Also who's POV should I do next? Edward or Bella? The date is going to be next I think. If you have any ideas I will need them please.**

**Please review! Currently I have 85 reviews and if I get up to 100 I will update tomorrow! Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short but it is kind of a filler. Anyway I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story! You're all fantastic! I got over 1000 hits on Sunday! And that is sort of a big deal for me! LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

It's been two days since Edward punched me and I haven't been able to tell him that I love him. _Hmm that kind of sounds strange. _Carlisle and Esme had to go back to Seattle but we promised to visit them on Christmas break.

For the past two days Edward has been trying to do EVERYTHING for me and honestly it's getting pretty fucking annoying.

I mean it was sort of sweet the first day when he would ask me if I was thirsty or if I wanted a foot massage, but now I think I am going to lose it!

Edward won't let me do anything on my own!

_He just cares about you, don't be mad._ Part of me was trying to tell me he did this because he cares, and that is the only thing that kept me from screaming at him.

"Bella sweetheart, are you okay?" Edward asked.

Currently I was at Edward's dorm sitting on his couch and eating take out. We invited Alice and Jasper but they were a little too _busy_ to come.

_Oh I betting there is a LOT of coming going on over there._

WAIT! What the fuck? Did I just make a dirty joke?

God I'm spending way too much time with Emmett.

"Bella?" My Greek god asked concerned.

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?" He asked raising one perfect eyebrow.

"Nothing important, why?"

"Well you had this weird look on your face." He looked confused.

"Oh, well I don't know." I didn't know what to say. _Hey Edward I was thinking about how your sister and best friend are mostly likely having hot passionate sex and then made a dirty joke about it._

Yeah there is no way I would tell him that.

"So I was thinking if I can take you on a date tomorrow?" He asked looking shy.

I grunted. "Edward I told you, you do NOT need to make this up to me!" I pointed to the left side of my face. "Look the bruise is fading and it doesn't even hurt."

"I know love, but I wanted to take you on a date." He gave me his puppy dog eyes. "What's so wrong with the fact that I want to take my beautiful girlfriend on a romantic date?"

"Ugh, I guess but don't tell Alice, I don't want her playing Bella Barbie with me."

"Sorry love but I already told her." He said sheepishly.

I groaned.

"That's why she's not here right now; she and Jasper went to the mall." He said while taking my hand and playing with my fingers.

_And I was thinking they were doing something much different._

"Why did Jazz go?" He usually hates going shopping.

"Well Alice doesn't like shopping alone, and I knew that you wouldn't want to go so I begged him to go so you didn't have to." He brought my hand up to his plump lips and kissed each knuckle.

"Aww Edward you are the sweetest most bestest boyfriend ever!" I know bestest isn't a word but whatever.

I jumped into his lap and kissed every inch of his perfect face except his lips.

He chuckled.

I went to sit back down next to him but Edward had other ideas.

"Nuh uh love, you missed a very important spot." He raised me back onto his lap.

"I did?" I asked innocently.

"Yes." He pouted like a five year old that got his favorite toy taken away, and I could help but kiss his pouty lips.

I was going to make it a quick kiss but when Edward's sweet tongue was begging for access I couldn't deny him.

I let him into my mouth and he tasted and licked like it was his favorite candy.

Our kiss started to get more passionate and I straddled him. When I leaned in more I could feel a certain part of Edward was very awake and I gasped at the wonderful feeling of him pressing into my thigh.

Edward broke apart from our kiss looking ashamed. "Bella I'm sorry-"

I cut him off with my lips. I kissed mouth then his strong jaw and up to his ear lobe. "Edward please don't be sorry I like it."My voice was husky and drippy with lust. I nibbled on his ear and he moaned my name.

And let me tell you Edward moaning my name had to be the sexiest thing that I have ever heard.

I franticly went back to his lips when suddenly-

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!!!!_

THAT'S IT!

**EPOV**

I can't wait till our date tomorrow! I'm finally going to tell Bella that I love her, and I hope that she can love me back.

Yet the way her delicious tongue feels on mine, and the love and passion that she is putting in our kiss tells me that she might. And even if she doesn't she will later. I will make sure of it.

I was taken out of my thought and my make out session with my sexy girlfriend when my phone rang.

I pulled back from Bella luscious lips to answer the phone and Bella looked pissed.

"Sorry love, but it's Alice, and if I don't answer you know she will just come over here in person."

Then Bella busted out in laughter.

I gave her a weird look and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Edward! I found the perfect outfit for Bella!"_

"That's great Alice." I was pissed that I was taken out of kissing my beautiful girlfriend for this.

"_Oh and tell Bella to stay at your place tonight and that I will be picking her and bringing her back over here to get ready tomorrow morning."_

"Not that I mind, but why is she staying here?" I asked while playing with a piece of my angel's soft, silky, mahogany hair.

"_Well Jasper and I are kind of going to-" _

"UGH! Enough said!" I hung up and turned to my Bella.

"Alice?" She asked.

"Yep."

"What did she say?"

"That I get to keep you for the rest of the night."

I picked her up and brought her over to my bed.

She squealed and tried to get out of my tight grasp.

"Edward let me go!" She yelled while laughing.

"Never Bella, I will never let you go." We both knew I wasn't taking about carrying her now.

"Thank you." She said simply and kissed my nose.

I looked at the clock and saw that is was already ten, so I put my angel under the covers and got in with her. She was already in her pajamas from earlier and so was I.

"So where is Jasper then?" She asked with an amused look on her face.

"Well love, I think that they are _busy_ right now." I said tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Then my angel laughed so hard that she couldn't breathe.

_What did I say?_

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" I asked.

She just nodded while trying to control her cute giggles.

We laid in bed and I put my arm around Bella waist and she snuggled into my chest. I put a quick kiss on her head and let out a content sigh.

Holding Bella in my arms has to be the best feeling in the world.

Snuggled up together in our warm bed I fell asleep easily having wonderful dreams about the perfect angel laying beside me.

**Sorry that this wasn't a date, and mostly a filler but I promise that the date is next! Which POV do you want the date in? Please review and tell me what you think! Also what did you think of the make out session? Was it weird? Also check out my best friend's story, its called Hello Hottie Academy by I luv edward Cullen11773.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! So I decided that I am going to update once a week! Okay, so this is finally the date chapter, and I hope you like it! The whole date is in Bella's POV, I wasn't really sure which one to do so I just went with Bella. I hope you like this chapter! **

**Also I wanted to say thanks to **_**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**_** and **_**MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles **_**for all of your reviews! I love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I hate Alice.

This is the conclusion that I have come to.

At fucking 10 o'clock this morning while I was perfectly content laying in the strong arms of my gorgeous boyfriend, she attacked.

Literally.

One minute I was in the arms of an angel and the next I was being forced out, well more like ripped out of Edward's arms.

And when he tried to say something like "Alice leave her alone" or "We were SLEEPING!" She would respond with "Oh okay well Bella I guess little Eddie here wants me to tell you what you guys are doing for your special date."

Now that would shut him up.

Now it is 12 and Alice is letting me have a 10 minute break from the "prepping"

I don't even know what the hell that means.

Edward said he would pick me up at five so I still have FIVE HOURS till the date!

"Bella stop scowling! Don't you know if you keep doing that you will have premature wrinkles?" Alice said while mixing up some nasty looking goop and preparing to put that nasty shit-like shit on my face.

"HELL NO ALICE!" I screamed then lowered my voice. "Alice I really don't think all of this is necessary please lets just watch some TV or something and not do all this beauty stuff?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes but it didn't work.

"Please Bella, please let me have my fun?" She begged.

I huffed. "Okay, but only if I can text Edward."

"Fine."

Alice was smearing the goop on my face while I took my phone out.

_Hey handsome _

About two minutes later he texted back

_Hello my beautiful girlfriend_

Alice giggled and I rolled my eyes.

_Are you having fun without me? :(_

About thirty seconds later he texted back and the goop Alice put on my face was hardening.

_Of course not love! I can't wait to see you later 2nite. _

There goes that love word again. Ugh, I just want to tell him so badly but I'm afraid he won't love me back. Of course he loves you, you shouldn't be worrying, a part of my mind was telling me, but I'm nervous anyway.

_Me either, I gtg._

We've only been dating for about a week and I'm already in love with him! That's not normal is it?

I decided to ask Alice.

"Alice, when did you realize that you were in love with Jasper?"

She was peeling the mask off, "When I first saw him, why?"

"Wow, love at first sight?" She gave me a duh look. "Well it's just I think that I'm in love with Edward but I'm worried it might be too soon or that he won't love me back."

"Sweetie trust me when I say this, but that boy is crazy about you! Don't worry about it he defiantly loves you too."

The rest of the day went by fast and Alice was done before I knew it!

"Oh my gosh Bella! You look defiantly fuckable! Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" She said then led me to her huge mirror.

I looked in the mirror and gasped.

The woman in the mirror can't be my reflection; she's gorgeous! Her long silky hair was in perfect curls cascading down her bare back. The deep blood red dress I was wearing showed off some cleavage without looking slutty. The back of the dress was cut open and had criss-cross straps. The length wasn't too short or long, but the perfect length of right above the knee. My makeup was done flawlessly! Even though Alice spent like forty-five minutes on it, it still looked natural. My eyelashes looked long and framed my big eyes. And the little bit of eye shadow brought out the brown in my eyes and made them look brighter. My lips looked plump and shiny. **(A/N the link for the dress should be on my profile.)**

I didn't look like the plain girl that I always see, I saw someone who was beautiful and could stand next to Alice or Rosalie or even Edward and not look out of place.

"Wow." I breathed.

"I know!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time for you to get a watch!" She laughed.

"What are we, in the third grade?" I asked.

"Okay okay, it's five and Edward will be here any minute!" She was still bouncing.

Then Edward knocked on the door and I went to go answer in but almost tripped.

"Alice did you have to give me four inch heels???" I asked agitated.

"Duh! They matched your outfit." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I opened the door and gasped.

There in all his godly glory was my boyfriend. Now he looked fuckable! His button up shirt was tight, yet not tight; but tight enough to see his amazing muscles. His hair was total sex hair and I just wanted to run my fingers through it. He looked sexy.

And he was holding one single red rose.

When I finally made it back up to his gorgeous green eyes I noticed that he looked stunned and lost for words.

"Cat got your tongue?" I smirked.

"No…" He blushed, WOW Edward Cullen blushed! "You just look so incredibly beautiful that there are no words to describe your beauty."

Now I'm the one blushing.

"Here this is for you." He offered me the rose.

"Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss and when I pulled back I saw him lick his lips.

I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged. "You lips tasted like strawberries."

I laughed.

He offered me his hand and we walked to his car; and being the gentleman that he is, he open the door for me.

After he got in the car I decided to ask.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm not telling love, it's a surprise."

I pouted.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about all sorts of things. It seems that I never run out of thing to talk about with Edward, and even if we are not talking the silence is still comfortable.

We pulled up to a hotel and I got really nervous.

"Umm Edward?" I asked.

He laughed. "Don't worry love it's not what you think."

As much as I would like to do _that_ with Edward, I don't think that we are quite ready.

He opened the door for me and we walked into the hotel.

This hotel was defiantly not cheap the décor of the lobby was gold and white and all around looked like very wealthy people.

I instantly felt out of place.

"Come on love." Edward took my hand and we walked to one of the service elevators.

I love that nickname.

"Umm Edward, why are we going into one the service elevators?" I questioned.

Edward pressed the button and the doors opened.

"Because love it's the only one that will take us to where we're suppose to go." We walked in and Edward put a blindfold over my eyes. "Don't panic, I just don't want you to see it yet." He said.

"Well just don't let me run into any walls!" I said and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry." He said.

The elevator _dinged_ to inform us we were at the right floor and Edward led me out. It was colder out here and I wondered if we were outside.

"Okay love, you can take the blindfold off." He said.

I yanked it off of my eyes and gasped.

We were on the rooftop of the hotel! There were twinkle lights everywhere and a table big enough for two, on the table was a candle and one red rose in a small vase. Also there was soft music coming from somewhere.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"Yes! I love it! Thank you!" I threw my arms around him and kissed his neck; he shivered and I smiled that I had some sort of affect on him.

We sat down at the table and ate the most delicious pasta I have ever had. We didn't talk much at dinner but I caught Edward gazing at me more than once.

When we were finished eating Edward stood up and stuck his hand out for me. "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, well I can't dance." I said and blushed.

"Don't worry it's all in the leading." Edward took my hand and led me away from the table. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around me waist. Everywhere we touched I had this electric feeling and I liked it.

Suddenly the music stopped and Edward looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella, I had a whole speech to tell you this and I was practicing it before I picked you up, but when I look into your gorgeous eyes I forget what I'm about to say. So I will just come out with it, Isabella Marie Swam I am irrevocably in love with you." He said sincerely.

"Oh Edward, I'm in love with you too! I have been wanting to tell you for days!" I said with tears in my eyes.

Edward kissed my tears away. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes really!" I kissed him with all the love I had in me and he did the same.

After our kiss he put his forehead against mine.

"I love you Bella." He whisper and kissed my nose.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

The rest of our date was spent saying sweet nothings to each other, whispering "I love you's", and kissing.

It was defiantly the best date ever.

**Okay so I didn't do the whole meadow thing because it has been done too many times in my opinion. So what did you think of the date???? Was it bad? Please review and tell me what you think. Also I know this whole chapter was BPOV so tell me is you liked that better than EPOV or if you like it better when I mix it up.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a little while but I had writers block. I'm back now though! Please read my A/N note at the bottom it's kind of important. Also a little hint is in the chapter for later usage. ;)**

**Haha! **

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

The date with my sweet angel was perfect. I finally confessed my love for her and surprisingly she felt the same. That night we stayed at my dorm and fell asleep in each other's arms. And every now and then she would whisper "I love you's" and "Edward's."

I finally fell asleep with thoughts of my perfect angel.

"_Edward, Edward baby wake up."_

_I woke up disoriented and looked to my left to see my angel._

"_What? What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked confused._

"_Oh Edward I need you." She begged and held onto my arm._

"_Love, I'm right here I'm not going anywhere."_

"_No Edward, I __**need**__ you." Her voice was full of authority to make it perfectly clear about what she needed._

_It was sexy._

"_Sweetheart are you sure? We can wait till your ready." I didn't want her to feel forced into this, even though I have no idea why she would feel that way._

"_Edward do you want me?" She asked._

"_Of course I do, I just don't want you to-" She cut me off._

"_Shut up Edward, if you keep talking then I am going to punish you," Her threat went straight to my pants."But I might just punish you anyways" she added in a whisper._

_I gulped._

_I turned around to see a table full of toys. Not regular toys, but toys that almost made me burst._

_There were handcuffs, a paddle, ridding crop, tubes of different lubes, vibrators and so many more items that I didn't have a name for._

_I looked at Bella and saw that she was in a black leather corset that pushed her breast together and a small black thong. _**A/N *Wink wink* dom Bella will be visiting in the future!**

_She looked so hot._

"_Are you ready for me Edward?" She asked._

"_Edward?"_

"_Edward!?"_

"Edward! Wake up!" A voice yelled.

"Hmmm?" I asked dazed.

"Alice just called and said that we have to go to Emmett's now or else. And honestly I don't want to know what the _else_ is, so get your cute butt up" My angel said.

I opened one eye to see my Bella at my side trying to get out of my tight grasp, so I held tighter and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"You think my butt is cute?" I asked with a smirk.

"UGH!" She tore out of my arms and stood next to the bed.

"Hey Bella?"

"What?" She looked annoyed.

"I love you."

Her features softened and she smiled. "I love you too." She leaned down to kiss my nose and tried to get back up but I grabbed her waist and brought her down with me.

"Edward we need to be there in fifteen minutes! Come on!" She grabbed my arm and tore me out of bed.

Ten minutes later we were running across campus.

We finally made with two minutes to spare and Alice flung the door open, hit my head, and attacked Bella all at once.

"Ouch." I grumbled.

"Oh Bella how was the date? Did you have fun? Did he tell you that he loves you? Or was he being a pussy and didn't? What did you do last night?" She winked and Bella blushed. "Come on lets have girl talk!" She grabbed Bella and lead her to one of the bedrooms, Rose followed.

I chuckled and went to sit next to the guys in the living room.

"Looks like are girls went to have fun in the bedroom without us." Jasper said while flipping the channel.

"Oh hell no!" Emmett yelled. "I've always wanted three girls at once. Rosie baby!" He called and walk to the room to find that it was lock. "Babe let me in! I want to see some girl and girl!" The door opened. "Finally!" Emmett said but was interrupted by Rose hitting him on the head and closing the door again.

"Looks like it's just us guys." I said.

"I guess…Hey do you guys do you want a beer?" Emmett asked going to the fridge.

"What the fuck Emmett? We aren't even legal!" Jasper yelled.

"So?????" Emmett grabbed four he shoved one to me and Jasper and kept two for himself. " I was thinking we could play a game with the girls tonight." He said.

"What game?" I asked.

"It's called I never. We all take turns saying something that we have never done, and whoever has done it takes a shot of this tequila I bought." He explained as if we were five year olds and took out a bottle of tequila.

"EMMETT! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU BUY THIS ALCOHOL?" Jasper asked clearly annoyed.

"Dude I know people, who know people, who know people that know how to made fake . His name is Mr. Jenks." Emmett said proudly and I rolled my eyes.

"Em I don't think we should be drinking with the girls." Jazz said.

"Dude, stop being a fucking pussy and be a man for once! Grow some!" Emmett yelled and went to get the girls.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I said.

"Me either man, but you know Em." Jasper said and took a sip of his beer.

"You're really going to drink now?" I raised my eyes brows.

"Dude, if we're going to be playing _I never_ then I will need it." He gulped the rest and took mine too.

I laughed and we walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and Bella came to sit on my lap.

"How did it go?" I whispered in her ear.

"Not too bad, but please don't tell them if you're going to do something romantic in the future, or just video tape it." She whispered back.

I laughed quietly while Emmett went to get the shot glasses. "I love you." I nibbled her ear.

"Enough lovey-dovey! Let's get wasted!" Emmett yelled.

"Love, are you sure you want to play this?" I was worried. We shouldn't be drinking alcohol.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't want Emmett to make fun of me though." She said with a smile. "Oh I'm giving into peer pressure!" She said with a wink to show that she was kidding and really did want to do this.

I didn't get to respond because Emmett started explaining the rules to the girls.

We all sat in circle on the ground with a shot glass in front of each person and a bottle of tequila in the middle.

"Alice you go first." Emmett said.

"I never had sex in a class room." She stated proudly.

Emmett and Rosalie both took a shot.

This is going to be a long night…

**What did you guys think??? And who's POV did you want next? Please review and tell me what you thought. Also I have 113 reviews right now. If we can get it up to 125 then I will update Monday or Tuesday, if not that I will update in a week or so. Also do you want shorter chapters like this one, more often? Or longer ones less often? Please tell me what you think is better! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, thank you soooo much for all of your reviews! We made it past 125 and up to 129! I was sooo happy! Sorry again for the short chapter but I wasn't sure how I wanted to do this chapter. Also it may be sort of confusing so just PM me if you have any questions.**

**BTW, I just read my whole story from chapter 1-15 and I'm so sorry for the countless mistakes that I made with spelling and some grammar. God I feel like an idiot! When I finish writing this story I will definitely be going through all of the chapters and fixing them and also I kind of want to name the chapters. Should I?**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**I don't own twilight.**

**(?) POV (This is when Bella/Edward were on the way to Emmett's)**

Oh this is going to be great! I told the gang my idea to get Edward back. Ever since that horrible day in 6th grade I have never forgiven him, and now is my perfect time for revenge.

_**Flashback**_

_I had just finished building my model of the solar system. It took me two weeks and I was so proud of it I was sure to get an A! I was at home when Edward came over and tried to see my project I told him to back off._

"_Don't worry I'm not going to break it."_

_Oh how wrong he was. Twelve year old Edward was such a liar._

_Edward was mad that I always got better grades then him and out of jealously destroyed my perfect science project._

_While I was sleeping when he snuck into my room and stole my model. Piece by piece he tore it apart and scattered the piece all over the house. The piece were a trail that led to the model of the sun and on it was a note._

_Let's see who get the better grade now._

_Love, E._

_**End Flashback**_

I cried for hours and I will never forgive him. So this is be the best pay back ever!

Hmmm let's see if I'm missing anything…

_Check List for Revenge_

_1 Bottle of Tequila and some beers_

_A video camera_

_Sexy Pjs for Bella to wear_

_Mix CD of old school Britney Spears and Pussycat Dolls_

YES! I've got everything!

_Knock Knock._

They're here!

Time for Edward to get his ass kicked.

**EPOV**

_We all sat in circle on the ground with a shot glass in front of each person and a bottle of tequila in the middle._

"_Alice you go first." Emmett said._

"_I never had sex in a class room." She stated proudly._

_Emmett and Rosalie both took a shot._

_This is going to be a long night…_

"Okay Rose it's your turn." Alice said with a wink.

Hmm I wonder what that was about….

"Okay well I never peed my pants in class." She said with a giggle.

I glared at her and took a shot.

Bella gave me a questioning glance and I shrugged. "I was in first grade."

She giggled and it was Jasper's turn.

"I've never been caught jerking off by my mom."

I reluctantly took a shot and Bella gasped but thankfully didn't say anything.

Emmett took a shot too.

"Should I take a shot for how many times I've been caught?" He asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Babe, if you did that we would be out of tequila."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well Emmett, isn't it really awkward? Like what did Esme do?" Bella asked between giggles.

"She just walked in saw me yanking on my pole, and walked right out. She's never brought it up." He shrugged.

"How about you Eddie???" Emmett asked me and I glared at him.

Thankfully Rose cut in because I definitely did not want to go into the talk me and Esme had after that. I always jack off in the shower now. "Okay well I think that it's Bella's turn."

Bella blushed and said, "I never… ummm ate raw fish?"

Everyone laughed and took a shot.

"Don't worry love, we'll take you to a sushi restaurant."

"Okay it's Emmett's turn." Jasper said after taking a lime out of his mouth.

"I've never let Alice put a dress and makeup on me!" He stated proudly.

Bella, Rose, and I all took a shot.

"Edward?" Bella questioned.

"Don't ask." I said and blush so red I probably looked like a lobster.

"Don't worry Bella I have pictures!" Alice squealed and Bella laughed.

Stupid evil pixie.

"Edward's turn" Alice sang.

_Hmm. Let's see what have I never done... Well I've never got past second base but I'm definitely not telling everyone that._

"I've never had sex." I whispered but everyone hear me. They all took shots except for my angel, who gave be a _we are so talking about this later_ look.

"What?" Emmett yelled. "Why the fuck aren't you getting any hot pussy?"

Bella winced at his colorful vocabulary.

"I wanted to wait for someone special." I said embarrassed.

Emmett had a look of digust on his face while Alice and Rose "awwed." I blushed.

Then Bella whispered in my ear, "Being a virgin is sooo hot, and the fact that you are waiting for the right girl turns me on soooooo much." She nibbled my ear and I fought back a groaned.

"You're such a pussy." Emmett said.

"Emmett shut the fuck up." Bella yelled and we were all shock.

I am so in love with her.

**BPOV**

We all played for a while until we ran out of tequila, luckily I only took about three shots but poor Edward drank over half the bottle.

It was like the whole hang made all of their "I nevers" directed towards Edward getting drunk.

And let me say, drunk Edward is sooo fucking hot and surprisingly horny.

Towards the end of the game he couldn't take his hands off of me! Not that I didn't like it, because trust me I did, it's just we were in front of everyone! And I am not a PDA kind of girl.

It was Alice's turn when Edward very bluntly announced that he had to take a piss.

So when Edward went to go to the bathroom the gang came and told me that they had a scheme to get back at Edward. At first I was totally against it but when they told me what Edward did in 6th grade I had agree.

So Alice gave me Victoria Secret Pjs and told me to go change. While I was walking to the bedroom I saw Rose take out a video camera and Jasper took out a mixed CD.

I sighed and went to change into my pajamas. All of us were going to spend the next here at Emmett's because it's the biggest place.

I changed into my cute yet reveling pajamas, the shirt was extremely low and the shorts were extremely short. They barely covered my panties.

I walked into the living room to see that the video camera was hidden on the movie shelf and the everyone was sitting around. Em and Rose were on the love seat and Alice and Jasper were on one of the recliners while Edward was on the other. I came to sit on his lap and his eyes almost fell out of his head.

Then Edward did something that he would never do if he was sober.

He stuck his head in my chest and motor boated me. **A/N (Is that the term?)**

"Edward?" I gasped and pushed away.

"Ohh Bellwsa your soooo sexy! I lovvves your boobies!" He slurred and he stuck his head back.

I sighed while everyone else laughed.

This is going to be a long night.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and give me some ideas because I am at a wall right now. Again I am sorry that it's short but it's all I could get right now. Thanks again for getting over the 125! That's amazing! I hope that you liked this chapter, even though it's not some of my best work. Anyway please give me some ideas to what you want a drunken horny Edward to do!**

**P.S I purposely didn't say who the mystery POV was. But just so you know, that person wants more revenge. (rubs hands together while scheming) You will find out who it is soon enough. LOL. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOW! I now have 145 reviews! Do you know how incredible that it? I'm totally freaking out right now! Thank you thank you thank you! I hope we can get up to 160 this time! LOL. But seriously you guys are awesome.**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short but it's all I could do right now, it was either I update like this today or I don't update until Saturday, so I figured you all wanted today. But I do seem to get the most hits/visitors on Saturday. Thanks so much for all the feed back! I wanted to send a special thanks to **_Corah _**for all of your reviews and support! I really hope you like APOV, because I was a bit nervous about writing it. But don't worry I think this is just a onetime thing. I think next is going to be EPOV.**

**Also read the A/N at the bottom its really important!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**APOV (I wanted to mix it up.)**

Oh my god! My brother is sooo toast! And a really horny drunk.

Poor poor Bella I feel bad that she has to deal with that.

I leaned into Jazzy and gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled back.

We were all in on the plan but I could help but feel bad for my brother because 1) He is going to have a major hangover in the morning, I know from experience that they are no fun, 2) He is totally making an ass on himself to Bella, I mean look at him, he's grabbing her breast right now! And 3) We are recording this and planning on putting it on Youtube, so he is seriously fucked.

"Let's play dare!" Emmett yelled and I knew what was coming.

"What happened to the truth?" Bella asked innocently. _If only she knew what we all had planned._

"Truth is for pussies." Emmett said as if was obvious.

I looked around the room and saw Rose was smirking, Emmett had an evil gleam in his eye, Jasper looked tired, Edward was putting his face back in between Bella's breast while squeezing her ass and whispering naughty things loudly in her ear, while Bella just sat there looking annoyed and kind of aroused. I smirked because I knew that secretly she liked all of the sexual attention she was getting from Edward.

"Alright well let's get started!" Rose said looking anxious.

"Okay Bella I dare you to take your top off." Emmett looked eager while Rose smacked the back of his head.

"It's okay Bella you don't have to do it." Rosalie said and Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"Come ons Bellsy I want to see your prettyysss boobies!" Edward announced while ripping the shirt off her.

Bella stood up shocked and tried to cover her breast but everyone already saw an eyeful. _That definitely wasn't apart of the plan._

She then ran out of the room and into the bathroom where we could hear her sobbing.

That's when I exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?! THIS WAS JUST SUPOSSED TO BE A LITTLE PRANK AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! YOU DIDN'T EMBBARESS EDWARD BUT HORRIFY BELLA, WHO HAD BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO US!" I stomped out the room without looking back and went to the bathroom to find Bella.

I banged the bathroom door.

"Go away." Bella sniffled.

"Bella hon, please open up, it's me Alice." I pleaded.

The door creaked open and I sneaked in and lock the door behind me.

I looked up and saw Bella on the floor with a roll of toilet paper crying her little eyes out and had a towel wrapped around her upper body.

I was filled with guilt.

"Oh sweetie." I ran over to give her a hug.

"I I I… I want to be ma-ad at Edwarddd buu-t I can't, because it wasssn't allll his fault." She sobbed while I held her and rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down. "I'm soooo sii-ck of everyone trying to prank Edward cuz in the" She hiccupped. "end it's just me who gets hurt, physically and emotionally."

"Don't worry Bella I will make sure that we don't do anymore pranks." I said and she wiped the last tears from her eyes.

"But this is what you guys like to do, maybe I should just take a break from Edward and everyone-"

I cut her off. "Bella don't even think that! This isn't Edward's fault okay?" Edward would be a total wreck if he and Bella "took a break" he is so in love with her it's not even funny. "We all like you a whole lot better than pranks and I know that this is the second time but trust me when I say this, everyone out there feels incredibly guilty right now, evern your drunk-ass boyfriend who most likely won't remember this in the morning, that is unless he sobered up after all that." I made a gesture with my hands.

"Can you just take me back to our room? I don't want to face everyone after all that." She made the same gesture and with both giggled quietly.

"Of course."

I stepped outside and saw everyone but Edward standing outside the door, their faces filled with remorse.

"I will deal with all of you later, but first I want all of you took go into a different room because I'm taking Bella back to our dorm." Everyone nodded and left, Jasper went up to me and have me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, and take care of Bella we all feel horrible." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too. Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Well even the horny drunk felt bad, so he ran after you and Bella trying to apologize but didn't make it because he puked and then passed out." He grimaced and I guessed it was because he cleaned it up.

"Well he is going to feel like shit tomorrow so set him up in a bed or something."

I brought Bella back to our dorm and she fell asleep quickly.

_Hmm, looks like our planned was ruined, oh well, and Bella is probably really upset so I guess to make this up to her I will take her on a shopping spree! Yay!_

**So what did you think of Alice POV? I wanted to have a different perspective on this, so if it sucks please tell me. Also sorry to say but the next update will probably be in a week or so :( but if you all want me to try this short story I wanted to write I will probably put that up on Monday. If you have any questions on that new project please feel free to PM me. **

**Check out my poll! It has to do with this story and also a short story I was thinking about. If I get at least 20 responses on it, I will put up the first chapter. A very short description of it in on the poll. Here is the summary, it's also on my profile.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Edward has never shown much interest into girls so his family assumed that he was gay. (He was actually waiting for the one, his soulmate, true love, whatever you what to call it) After years of convincing Edward finally accept that he was gay because he felt as if there was no other choice. He soon finds himself in a relationship with his best friend Jacob who happens to be a real homosexual. They date causally but Edward doesn't feel right, one day he bumps into a brunette beauty who gets an unusual reaction out of him and makes him question his whole life. Is Edward really gay? Or did this beautiful girl show him, the real him?_

Trust me it's not as weird as it seems. B/E story. All EPOV.

_

* * *

  
_

**P.S. Alice is NOT the mystery POV.**

**P.S.S. Please please look at my poll and vote vote vote!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in forever but my internet has been down! :(**

**But I hope this longer chapter and Edward's happy time at the end make up for the wait!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**I don't own twilight.**

** P.S. I wanted to thank the following for all of their review every chapter **_You-won't-see-an-iguana-here, Bella Cullen 131, twilight-saga-lover95, Corah, clancy119, and twilightrules123._

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

** P.P.S. Special thanks to **_MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles_**for her really weird yet really funny review.**

**This chapter is for her because I really want to keep my liver.**

**LOL.**

**EPOV**

What the fuck happened to me?

I feel like I have been run over by a semi and I smell like a fucking… well I don't even have a description for how bad I smell.

I tried to open my eyes but they seemed like they were super glued together.

I searched the left side of the bed I was on for my angel but I came up empty.

Where's Bella?  
I opened my eyes and was in an unfamiliar room.

Wait, where the fuck am I?

I looked on the walls and saw half naked pictures of women and a sticky playboy on the nightstand.

_Emmett._

That's when last night came back to me.

_The "I nevers"_

_Getting really drunk_

_Bella looking impossibly sexy_

_Sticking my face in Bella's delicious breast_

_Playing dare_

_Ripping Bella's shirt off_

_Making Bella cry_

Oh shit.

BELLA!

I ran to the door and out into the living room when I was stopped by Alice.

"Hi Edward!" She yelled and that made my head hurt like a bitch. "Did you have fun last night making your girlfriend cry?" I winced. "Did you know how horrible she felt, Edward?" Alice screamed and the pain was tripled. "If I was her I would dump you!" Then she mumbled something about breaking up.

That's when I freaked.

What if Bella does break up with me?!?!

NO! She can't I love her and would be nothing without her!

She's my everything!

I have to make this right somehow….

"Move Alice I need to find Bella." I pushed my annoying sister aside but she got right back up in my face.

"Maybe you should change out of your puke filled clothes before you beg for forgiveness." She pointed to my shirt.

I sniffed it. _Gross._ "Good idea." I said while running back Emmett's guest room to grab a shirt.

Alice rolled her eyes.

I after I changed and brushed my teeth I ran back to Bella's dorm.

_Oh god, what if she really does want to break up? I don't think I could handle it if she did._

After about five minutes I was outside her door trying to think of what I should do.

Should I just walk in there begging for forgiveness?

Or should I call her first?

I decided that I couldn't wait any longer and took the key that Bella gave me a few days ago. _What if she takes it back? What if she yells at me for coming into her dorm when I've been such an idiot? What if- _Ugh I have to stop thinking like that.

I walked over to Bella's bed and saw her asleep with a look of discomfort on her face.

_I did that to her._

I was overcome with guilt.

"Oh love, I'm so sorry." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

I climbed into bed with her to cuddle and she instantly wrapped an arm around my waist.

The alarm clock next to her bed said that it was only seven, so she probably won't be up for a few hours.

_You better enjoy this time you have with her Edward, what if this is the last time? You never know if-_ The scared part of my brain was interrupted by my angel's sleep talking.

"Edward I love you." Bella mumbled in her sleep and squeezed me closer.

_I am sooo going to make this up to her, I just hope I have the chance.  
_

******BPOV**

I felt something warm next to me so I cuddled closer to the object, when suddenly it squeezed back.

My eyes shot open in surprise to find Edward lying next to me. His piercing green eyes were boring into mine and his were filled with regret, sadness, and a little bit of fear.

What does he have to fear?

"Oh, love I am so sorry!"

Oh, I'm what he has to fear.

To be honest I wasn't really mad at Edward, just extremely embarrassed. I mean, sure it was Edwards fault, but seriously he was wasted and had no idea what he was doing. Plus I kind of liked that he was being rough, it made me feel wanted. But I would never tell him that.

"Edward-" I was cut off.

"Bella I love you so much please please don't break up with me!" Edward begged squeezing me tight like he would never let me go.

"Edward." I sighed.

"I will make this up to you I promise! I will-"

"Edward, I'm not upset." I said looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Promise never to… Wait, you're not mad?" His face showed that he was bewildered.

"No Edward I'm not mad, I love you too." I snuggled closer to him but Edward lifted up my chin to see my face.

"But love I completely disrespected you in front of our friends!" He looked so ashamed of himself.

"You were drunk Edward, it's not like you did it on purpose." I said then whispered in his ear. "Plus I kind of liked how much you wanted me."

Edward shivered and I bit his ear.

He pulled back again.

"Wait! So you're not mad?" He asked looking totally confused.

Instead of answering him I kissed him to show all of my feelings, love, forgiveness, and lust.

Edward kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm.

"I" Kiss. "Love" Kiss. "You" Kiss. "So" Kiss. "Much." He said with love in his eyes. "And I promise not to drink ever again." He said completely serious.

"Edward, that's a total lie." He can't just give up drinking all together. "You can still drink, just in moderation."

He kissed me again.

"I love you." He stated again with adoration in his eyes.

I laughed. "I know."

He gave me his special lopsided grin and my heart flipped.

The rest of the morning was spent kissing and declaring our love.

**EPOV**

I still can't believe she forgave me! At first I thought she was just messing with me but the sincerity in her eyes told me otherwise. It's been a week since that night and Bella and I have never been better. Every night we sleep with each other, and every night I get more and more sexually frustrated! I have taken more cold showers this week than I have in my lifetime!

It's Friday afternoon and Bella was suppose to go shopping with the girls so I was at my dorm by myself trying to study. Yet I couldn't get Bella or her perfect body out of my mind.

I way her hips move when she walks or how good her perky breasts look in her tight v-neck shirts.

_Shit, I'm hard again._

Okay so I have three options.

First I could take another cold shower. _It would be my third today._

Second I could just leave it alone and hope that it will go away._ Like that will ever happen._

Third I could jack off in a warm shower. _While thinking about Bella's hot tight-_

Well I really didn't want to take another cold shower today.

I got up from my desk and into my bathroom.

I turned on the shower to hot in the first time in a week and stripped from my clothes.

I stepped into the shower and let my fantasy take over while my hand slid down to my rock hard erection.

_Bella and I were making out on her couch like any other day when suddenly she pushed me back and straddled my waist._

_She slid her hands under her shirt and took it off leaving her in a lacy black bra that contrasted with her milky skin._

_God she was sexy._

"_Edward." She breathed. "Touch me."_

_I took my hands out of her silky locks and reached behind her back to find the clip._

_I got the offend piece of clothing off and looked at her perfect breast._

_I couldn't help but sucked on her pink little nipples and she groaned._

_While I was feasting on Bella's breast she put her hands on top of the bulge in my pants and squeezed._

_I moaned at the feeling. By now both of us were breathing heavily. _

I gripped my dick harder and threw my head back at the pleasurable feeling.

_Bella took out my erection from my pants and lowered her head to it._

_Her little pink tongue darted out and licked the precum that was oozing out of the tip._

_Then she sucked me all in her warm, tight, wet mouth._

I came all over the shower wall.

Aw fuck that felt way better than any cold shower.

But I was pretty ashamed that I came before she was even getting started. It would be so embarrassing if I came prematurely when we really went that far. I guess I will just have to keep practicing until then.

**I hope you all liked Edward's happy time! Sorry if it was awkward… but I'm not a guy so I'm not familiar with their "happy time" LOL. I want to get to 175 reviews! If I do then I will update on Tuesday! So please review! **

**Also sorry to say but I didn't get a lot of responses on that short story so I think that it is a no go :(**

**I honestly have no idea what to do next so some feedback would be nice, I would really appreciate some ideas.**

**_QUESTION_****: Do you think that Bella was too easy on Edward?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! We made it to 175 so I'm updating today! YAY! Also we just broke 20,000 hits! THAT'S AMAZING! I want to get up to 200 reviews though this time! Do you think you can help me out with that? *Wink wink***

**P.S **_**MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles,**_** this is for you! Also I wanted to tell you that thanks to you I can't smell anything, so can I have my nose back? Please? I haven't been able to smell anything! And let me tell ya, it sucks to go into ****_Bath and Body Works_ with no sense of smell. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Edward can I ask you something?" My angel asked while laying on my chest.

"Of course love, you can ask me anything." I told her honestly.

"Well my dad is coming to visit me next week and I was wondering if you would meet him." She sounded so nervous, like I would say no! Seriously I could never deny this girl anything.

"That sounds great."

"And… ummm… well my dad is a cop." She whispered.

_SHIT! If he knew all of the x-rated things that I think about his daughter I would be sooooo dead._

I let out a nervous chuckle. "It's okay love, I think this will be fun, maybe he will take me to a shooting range." I joked.

Bella let out a little giggle. " I will sooo tell him to take you!" She giggled and got out of my grasp.

"Oh no you don't!" I chased her around the room until she ran by the door and ran right into Jasper.

"Woah darling" He drawled. "Is Edward trying to get you?" She nodded. "Okay well this is a onetime thing." Bella face showed confusion which was probably mirroring mine.

Then suddenly Jasper picked up Bella and threw her over his shoulder.

Bella squealed and Jasper ran into the living room where the Alice, Em, and Rose were sitting on the couches laughing.

I ran after them laughing, "Dude, give me back my girlfriend!"

They ran outside into the hall way and we were all stopped by a deep voice. "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Shit it was Ms. Cope!

We all ran back to the room with our tails between our legs.

"Umm Jazz, can I have Bella back now?" I asked when I saw that Bella was still thrown over his shoulder. Even though they are just friends (and Jasper is my best friend) I still don't like other guys holding my angel.

Jazz chuckled and basically tossed Bella to me, she squealed and held tight onto my neck, though I really didn't mind.

"Well Bella we are going to go to the mall while the guys stay here is have manly talks." Alice giggled and Emmett glared.

"They are not called "manly talks" He scoffed. "The are just guy talks!"

"Oh and that's sooo much better!" Rose said and rolled her eyes.

I gave Bella a kiss and hug goodbye and the girls left giggling.

"So guys are we going to have a manly talk?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, but I wanted to ask you something." Jasper said.

"Shoot."

"We its kind of private." He nudged towards Emmett who was playing a video game. _How did he even set that up so fast?_

"Let go in the bedroom." I suggested.

"Woah Eddie, Jazz I didn't know you two swung that way! What if your girls found out!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up Emmett." Jazz and I both yelled.

We walked in my bedroom and ignored Emmett's whistling and suggestive comments.

"What did you want to ask?" I asked Jasper when I was closing the door.

"Have you and Bella…ummm… sealed the deal?" He questioned, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"No." I whispered.

We haven't done it yet, nor have we gone past second base! I really do think that it's time for that at least. Yet I don't want to pressure Bella into anything she's not comfortable with.

Jasper had a knowing look on his face. "Have you gone past second?" He asked.

"Well umm no." I blushed. _Jeez I'm becoming more like Bella!_ "I kind have umm… never gone to second with anyone before." I admitted and Jasper looked shocked but I continued. "Even if I could umm… touch her like _that_, I wouldn't really know what to do. Like I know the basics but I'm afraid that she won't like it and be disgusted with me or something." There I just told him my biggest fear.

Jasper was speechless so I looked up at him and he looked really shocked. "I think that you should talk to Bella about this." He patted my shoulder awkwardly and left the room.

Okay so next time Bella and I are alone I will tell her!

* * *

It's been a week since I made the decision to tell Bella, but we haven't had any alone time together! We were so busy with classes and studying that I could never find the right moment. We have to sneak in kisses whenever we can, which has made me bring out little Eddie on more that one occasion. I seriously get an erection whenever she even smiles at me and its getting ridiculous.

And now its Friday afternoon we finally get some alone time and it's spend here we are in Bella's dorm watching TV, when suddenly she turns to me.

"Edward I have to tell you something." She looked nervous and I instantly worried. But before I could come up with any "what ifs" she continued. "I don't really know how to say this but to just come right out with it." She paused. "I'm sexually frustrated Edward! I want to so bad and in so many inappropriate ways that it nearly kills me!" I sat there shocked and extremely aroused. "God Edward do you know how many cold showers I've taken for the last two weeks!?" She blushed and immediately shut up, yet all I wanted was for her to keep on talking.

I couldn't speak, so I did what I have been wanting to do for weeks. I attacked Bella's sweet mouth.

At first she was shocked but then she got into it. We were both expressing all of our emotions in that kiss. I slid my tongue out to her lips begging for entrance because if I didn't I think I might have died. But when her tongue came out and was massaging mine, I knew that I died and went to heaven.

We were making out for a long time until I decided that it was now or never. I brought my hands up to Bella breast and looked into her eyes for permission which she eagerly granted. I squeezed her beautiful breast and we both moaned at the feeling, I was so hard that it was painful, yet before we could get any farther the door opened and we broke apart to glared at whoever it was.

"Hey look who I found Bella!" Alice said walking into the room with a older man in a police uniform glaring at me and my erection immediately went away and I swore I heard Bella make a sound of disappointment. I looked at Bella saw her hair was a mess and her lip gloss was everywhere and she kept glancing at where the bulge in my pants used to be. I smirked.

"Hi dad." She squeaked when she noticed him and tried to fix her appearance, yet I thought she looked sexy. _Shit, Edward don't think like that with her dad in the room_.

"Hey Edward you got something on your face." Alice said and brought a mirror to me. I looked in it and saw that I also had lip gloss all over my face.

_Fuck me._

**I know I'm evil for interrupting their "thing". Also some of you may think that it's weird that Edward has like no experience with "sex related things" but that's the way I wanted him. I wanted Edward and Bella to both be innocent and find their "sexuality" together. LOL. **

**Also I want to get up to 200 reviews! The more I get the sooner I will update! Also I think after Charlie leaves, Bella and Edward will finally make it past second base, and possibly to third. ;)**

**But don't worry until Eddie will still have his shower time!**

_**QUESTION:**_** Do you want Charlie to take Edward to the shooting range?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I'm on vacation right now and have been trying to steal my neighbors internet! Which sometimes works and sometimes doesn't. Anyway I hope you like it! **

**Also I was disappointed with my amount of reviews! I really wanted 200, but ended up with 198! Come on! Just two more! Well this time I want to get up 215, okay? Please?**

**Thank you all to have reviewed your AWESOME and I seriously love you guys! **

**Oh and special thanks to **_**MyboyfriendEdwardSparkles**_** again, because if it wasn't for all of her threats this probably wouldn't be out for a while!**

**P.S. If you review I will send you a preview of the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I have been so sexually frustrated and was about to kill whoever interrupted us, especially when the large bulge in Edward crotch started to deflate. I was sooo looking forward to seeing and touching his what seemed to be a huge-

"Hey look who I found Bella!" A familiar high pitched voice said. _Damn pixie._

I looked up to see my father in my dorm staring down Edward who looked extremely guilty with his totally hot sex hair and lip gloss smeared all over his face.

Shit.

All I could think was HOLY SHIT ITS CHARLIE!

"Hi Charlie." I squeaked and tried to fix the messy hair that I probably had. And then Alice came running up to Edward with a mirror.

_She wouldn't._

"Hey Edward you got something on your face." She said while holding it up so he could see the lip gloss.

_She fucking would! That pixie is going down!_

I stood up and went over to Charlie who was still glaring at Edward. I gave him and hug and whispered in his ear. "Please just give him a chance dad, he's really important to me."

My father awkwardly hugged me back, "I'll try Bella, but after seeing what I just did he better be careful."

We broke out from our hug and I went to Edward to properly introduce him to Charlie.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, Edward this is my dad Charlie Swan." I spoke up trying to feel confident but I really wasn't, I want Charlie to approve of Edward and I really hope he does by the end of this long weekend.

"It's nice to meet you Chief Swan." Edward said politely and stuck his hand out to shake. I could tell that he was extremely nervous but I was proud of him.

"Likewise." Charlie said and shook his hand.

"So is anyone else hungry? I think we should go out to eat dinner." I babbled nervously, so Edward picked up my hand and traced soothing circles on my palm.

"Oh I'm starved, they didn't have anything good on the plane." Charlie said.

"Why don't we go to this Mexican restaurant "La Hermosa?" Edward suggested and we all agreed.

"Alice do you want to come?" Charlie asked.

"Oh no thank you, I'm going out with Jasper tonight." She grabbed her purse and ran out.

Charlie chuckled. "Am I that bad?"

Edward and I laughed nervously. "No dad, Alice probably wanted the three of us to bond?" I said unsure.

"Well good because I may have came to visit you Bells, but I would like to spend an afternoon with Edward." Edward looked like her was about to have a heart attack. "If that's alright with you son." Charlie added on, but it definitely wasn't a question.

"Of-of course sir, I think that would be a great idea." Edward responded.

"Oh dad why don't you take Edward to the shoot range! That's a good male bonding thing right?" I internally smirked because I knew Edward would freak over this.

"That sounds great Bells." Charlie said looking excited. I knew Charlie loved the shooting range; he brought me there a few years back because he said I should know how to use a gun in case of emergencies.

"Wonderful, well lets head out to the restaurant." Edward said hurriedly and shot me a _your in big trouble_ glare.

* * *

The dinner with Charlie was surprisingly not that bad, just extremely awkward. Why you ask? Well you see Edward and I are used to kissing and touching whenever and wherever we want. No, we are not that big on PDA, but it gets irritating when I can't give my perfect boyfriend a kiss when he pulls out my chair for me.

Luckily we did get to hold hands under the table.

It was mostly silent during our meal though, with the exception of Charlie asking Edward what time would be best for the shooting range. I had to hold in my giggles and Edward gave me another glare.

At the end of dinner, Edward had to go back to his dorm and Charlie went to his hotel. I tried going to sleep but Edward crowded my mind! We have been sleeping together for weeks now and this is the first time we will be apart. Well not really _sleeping _together. _No matter how much I want to. _

_I have never been so sexually frustrated before and Edward and his sexiness is seriously going to be the death of me!_

Well all I know is that soon I am going to get my release!

**(?) POV (The morning after the dinner with Charlie)**

I need to get back at Edward... But this time, I'm not going to include poor Bella.

That girl has been though enough.

I walk into Edward's room to put itching powder in his underwear drawer when I see something a million times better to get him back. Edward is in a deep sleep moaning Bella's name in pleasure.

_Hell yeah. _

I get out my video camera to record this, for the next few minutes he is just moaning her name and saying some dirty things and I try to stifle my laugh.

Then suddenly he wraps his legs around the pillow that was next to him and starts to violently hump it. _Jeez he really must not be getting any, if he has to turn to a pillow. _

"Fuuuckkk Bellllaaa." He yells and looks like he is about to cum and I let out a low chuckle.

I adjust the video camera to it is pointed to his very awake erection when suddenly I see a wet spot and Edward lets out a final groan.

Then I can't hold back. I start laughing hysterically and it wakes Edward up.

Quickly I hid the video camera behind my back. "What are you doing in my room?" He questions with a satisfied look on his face.

"Bella called and wanted me to tell you that she is coming over pretty soon." I said, even though he was that one who came.

"Oh thanks." I ran out of there and called Emmett immediately.

**I hope you liked it! I want 215 reviews before I update again!!!! Pretty please with Edward on top? ;)**

**If you give me a review I will send you a preview to the next chapter! **

**We hear from the mystery person again! (Dun dun duuuun) As you can see it's not Emmett so that just leaves Alice, Rose, and Jasper….**

**The next chapter is going to reveal the mystery person and Charlie and Edward will get some bonding time! Sorry but the next lemony scene will be in chapter 21 not 20. **

_**QUESTION: **_**Who do you think the mystery person is?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! I'm soooo fucking sorry about not updating in like 3 months! But I started school again and it has been so crazy! I barely have time to sleep. I want to say thanks to whoever is actually reading this when I totally don't deserved it because I did the one thing that I hate what authors do on fanfic. I left you hanging. But enough of my rambling I'm sure you just skipped this A/N mumbling stupid bitch anyway. ;)**

**Anyway I have more to say after the chapter so **

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

(Previously)

_Charlie has come to visit Bella and sees her and Edward making out. They all go out to dinner. Bella suggest that Edward and Charlie go to the shooting range. And our mystery person filmed our Eddie having a "moment"_

**EPOV**

I can't believe Bella!

I'm waiting in my room till Charlie gets here because we are going to the shooting range!

That man is going to kill me.

I mean he caught me making out with his sexy daughter!

I felt a vibrate in my pocket and had a text from my beautiful girlfriend who I am very mad at right now.

_Hey sweetie! My dad is on his way._

_I can't believe I'm actually doin this u r goin 2 be punished._

My cock twitched at the thought. _Bad little Eddie! Her dad is coming over!_

_O baby I will make this up 2 u! I have a little surprise 2morrow nite!_

_You better!_

_How about this? _Attached was a picture of my sweet Bella looking incredibly sexy in a black lacy bra, the picture didn't show her bottom half. I saved the picture for little Eddie.

_Fuck. Okay Edward think Emmett in a Speedo? Nope didn't work how about how Chief Swam is going to walk in here any moment now and see you sporting a huge tent. Yep it's gone now._

_Knock Knock_

Speak of the devil, he's here.

I opened the door to see Chief Swan holding a huge ass gun and I swear I almost wet myself.

"Hello sir, how are you?" I asked nervously. _Come on Cullen don't be a fucking pussy._

"Great, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be…"

The drive to the shooting range was extremely awkward… I tried to make some small talk but then quickly figured out that Charlie is a man of few words.

Once we were there and all situated at the range and were in our booth Charlie turned to me,

"What are your plans with me daughter?"

"Well.. Sir, I-I..." I Stuttered, I mean come on he was holding a, let me repeat huge ass gun!

"Wrong answer boy." He said with a sick smile.

The last thing I heard was the huge ass gun being shot when everything went black.

**BPOV**

I felt really bad for Edward but knew that Charlie wouldn't do anything. Maybe just scare him a bit but not physically harm him.

Alice, Rose and I were out shopping to find a special surprise for Edward. I knew it would be total torture by sending him that text but I knew he'd love it.

Though I wondered why he didn't ask why I wasn't coming over, after all I told-

"Bella what about this one?" I was yanked out of my thoughts.

Rose was holding up a sexy pair of black heels and I fell in love with them immediately.

"Perfect!" I squealed. Jeez I'm spending too much time with Alice.

After I paid for the shoes we went back to Victoria's Secret because the girls wanted to find something for their men too.

I was looking at some new thongs when, Charlie calls. _God not awkward at all._

"Hey dad how's it going?" I asked putting the underwear down.

"Umm Bells, we sorta have a problem…" He trailed off sounding guilty.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well you see I had to take Edmund to the hospital." Charlie said nervously.

I freaked.

"What???? WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed and Rose and Alice rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Umm I think you should just come over here Bells, it just seems your boyfriend can't take a shot…"

HOLY FUCK.

I hung up and told Alice and Rose what happened. We all rushed to the hospital and I could barely function. _What if something bad happened to him? Well Bella he is in the hospital…. _Fuck my thoughts aren't a help.

**A/N** I was going to end it here but decided not to be a bitch plus I owe you guys.

**EPOV**

God damn it! I am a fucking pussy! Charlie takes one shot and I pass the fuck out. What the fuck is wrong with me???? The fucking sound of the damn gun made me black out.

Now here I am sitting in a fucking hospital bed waiting for Bella to come up so I can explain my pussy self.

My door is slammed open and I see my beautiful angel running towards me with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Me? Me? You're the one in the hospital and asking me if I'm okay?" She asked in disbelief.

Well of course I ask her if she's okay. She's the world to me and her well being is much more important then mine. _Woah Cullen where the fuck did that come from? Dude, you love her that where._

Bella looked really worried so I explained the whole story. After I was done she looked relieved yet smug.

"Damnit Bella, I know I'm a wuss just let it be." I pleaded.

"Okay… But you have to give me a kiss." She countered.

"Gladly." I mumbled before kissing her sweet lips.

We were getting really into it when the door opened again, I jumped back not wanting to be caught by Chief Swan

I rested my head on Bella's shoulder and sighed.

She giggled and I smiled at my favorite sound well that and her moans…

"Hey Jazz." She said and hoped off my lap.

"Hi Bella, I need to talk to Edward if you don't mind" He said putting something down on the side table.

"Sure I'll be back in a bit babe." My love said, she kissed my forehead and left the room.

"What's up Jasper?" I asked.

He was silent and turned his back to me to turn on his laptop.

"Ooookay…" I said uncomfortably.

He pulled up a file and I was shocked at what I saw.

It was a video of me have a wet dream about Bella.

FUCK.

"What the fuck is this?" I yelled and slammed the screen shut. My cheek were turning pink from the fact that Jasper saw this.

"Its payback Edward. You see I'm going to put this baby on youtube tonight and send it to everyone you know." Jasper stated calmly.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Payback? I never did anything to you Jazz." I shouted.

"I'm talking about my damn science project from fucking 6th grade!" He screamed.

"You mean the solar system project?" I questioned confused. I knew that his project was broken but my memories where not so great. Like seriously how the fuck am I suppose to remember all the way back then?

"What else would I be talking about!" Jasper screamed.

"Well fuck, Jazz just because your stupid project broke fucking years ago you video tape me in my sleep and threaten to put it on youtube!" I was so frustrated! What did I deserve for this to happen?! I didn't break the project.

"You broke it! On purpose because you were jealous!" He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"You broke my project and scattered the pieces around the house to a note that was signed love E." He said then a realization came over him.

"Fuck." He said.

"What?" I asked agitated.

"It wasn't you." Okay so Jasper is starting to scare me. He looks fucking possessed.

"Uhh duh. You know I wouldn't do that." I was so fucking confused.

"Sorry about this Edward I will delete that tape." He quickly packed up his laptop and was almost out the door when I called,

"Dude then who was it?"

"Your son of a bitch brother." He said and left the room.

What the fuck just happened?

**DUN DUN DUN… We know who the mystery person is! Sorry if you were confused with this chapter but if you have any questions or complaints then you can PM me or review this chapter.**

**P.S**

**Again I'm so fucking sorry for not updating! I feel like a total bitch too because I only asked for 215 reviews and I got 250! I'm soooo sorry and I hope this chapter made up for it… **

**And I know I should even ask this but if you could please review? That would be awesome and lift my self esteem a little too…**

**Plus I'm having really bad writers block too and have no idea what to do!**

_**QUESTION:**_** What do you think Jasper should do to Emmett?**


	21. Author's Note

Hey everyone, this message is looonnnnggg over do. But as you can probably tell, I have not updated First Time for Everything, and I don't know when or if I will. I'm truly sorry to everyone who has stuck to it with me and I appreciated every single review I received. The story is on hold indefinitely, so I'm sad to say its on hiatus. Thank you again for reading my story and I really wish I could continue it. I just have a horrible writers block and don't have the time to continue with it. If there are any readers out there looking for a good story, check out my favorite story list, there are hundreds and they are all fantastic. Again, I thank and love you all. :)


End file.
